La façon dont ça brûle
by Moira-chan
Summary: Spoilers sur les chapitres 185 et suivants ! / Dabi était dangereux - ça, Hawks l'avait compris au premier regard. Avant même le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Et pourtant, toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées entre ses bras n'avaient pas été foutues de lui apprendre à quel point il aimait vraiment jouer avec le feu... / DabiHawks, UA. Fic écrite pour Zofra !
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** La façon dont ça brûle  
 **Genres :** ... Romance ? Mais la version avec des lemons et pas tant que ça de sentiments. Un peu d'angst, UA.  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Dabi/Hawks (ou Hawks/Dabi)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé :** Dabi était dangereux - ça, Hawks l'avait compris au premier regard. Avant même le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Et pourtant, toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées entre ses bras n'avaient pas été foutues de lui apprendre à quel point il aimait vraiment jouer avec le feu...

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, c'est à cause de ce truc que je suis en retard dans tout ce que j'avais promis de poster ces derniers temps. XD Pour la petite histoire, cette fic est née de l'initiative de Zofra, à l'origine, qui m'a demandé d'écrire un OS sur ce couple dans mon recueil _Tendancieuses tentatives_ (parce que oui je prends toujours les requêtes et tout x3). Seulement, j'ai de la peine à les imaginer en couple dans le canon, donc j'ai décidé de faire un UA... et comme je ne sais pas faire court beeeen... voilà.

C'est marrant, mais perso je suis plutôt fan de Hawks/Endeavor en fait /bam/ Ceci dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce ship, alors j'espère que vous aimerez ma façon de le rendre ! ;w; (non je dis pas ça parce que j'ai galéré... pas du tout) Il y aura une partie 2, qui devrait arriver incessamment sous peu, et peut-être même une partie 3 s'il me faut vraiment trop de pages pour boucler l'histoire. En tout cas, merci d'y avoir jeté un oeil ! x3

Comme toujours, il y a des gens sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas : Jerem, Puppy, toute la team du serveur. Vous êtes des chous x3 Et évidemment, plein de coucous à Zofra, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! (pitié dis-moi que j'ai pas massacré ton ship /bam/)

 **ATTENTION :** C'est assez évident en voyant les personnages, mais même si c'est un UA, certains persos et leurs caractères constituent des spoilers ! Et y'a du lemon aussi. Donc passez peut-être votre chemin si vous faites partie des plus jeunes et/ou que ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé x3

* * *

 **La façon dont ça brûle  
Partie 1  
**

Quel jeu dangereux que celui auquel ils jouaient là.

C'est la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Hawks, en tout cas, sitôt que son dos rencontra le mur – quelque part dans son appartement, le salon peut-être, l'entrée peut-être, il n'en savait rien et peu importe – et qu'une main se plaqua contre sa gorge et qu'il releva la tête. Qu'il plongea les yeux, les paupières à peine ouvertes, la langue brûlant de passer sur ses lèvres, les doigts tremblant d'une excitation qu'il ne se connaissait pas, dans ceux de l'autre homme – et qu'il les trouva intenses et captivants et _bleus_ , profondément.

Ses yeux. La première chose qui avait attiré son attention, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, plus encore que ses cheveux noirs en bataille ou les ombres sur sa peau ou le sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Leur couleur inhabituelle, leur brillance, comme s'ils n'existaient que pour transpercer la nuit et les cœurs jusqu'aux âmes ; au point qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un mirage. Mais il n'était pas un mirage, il aurait fallu être naïf pour le croire-  
Et Hawks n'était pas naïf, loin de là. Non, dès la première seconde, dès les premiers mots, il avait remarqué la lueur de folie qui scintillait dans le bleu pur, entendu l'anomalie dans le ton détaché, et compris que cet homme-là n'était pas du genre de ceux à qui on peut faire confiance. Et pourtant…

« On peut savoir à quoi tu penses, blondinet ? demanda-t-il d'un seul coup, tout en pressant son front contre celui de Hawks, et les doigts autour de son cou remontèrent sa trachée jusqu'à appuyer contre sa mâchoire. Pas à un autre homme, j'espère… »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton mi-sérieux, mi-taquin qu'il employait souvent dans ces moments-là ; quand il cherchait à lui faire croire (et il avait réussi, les premières fois) que ses paumes tièdes sur sa taille étroite ne l'affectaient pas le moins du monde et que ce n'était pas le désir irrépressible qui lui arrachait un grognement de frustration. Le faisait glisser un genou impatient entre les jambes de Hawks, et s'incliner jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent sans douceur, que les siennes dévorent avec envie le gémissement qui échappait alors à son amant – celui-ci avait fini par remarquer qu'il fermait systématiquement les yeux, cependant. Que les traits de son visage se détendaient toujours, l'espace d'une seconde, le temps qu'il se laisse aller à savourer le plaisir que lui offrait leur échange, jusqu'à ce que les paupières de Hawks se soulèvent à nouveau et que leur regard se retrouve.

« Sinon quoi ? souffla le jeune homme, tout aussi amusé, les lèvres étirées en un sourire qu'il savait que l'autre homme détestait et désirait en parts égales. Tu vas le tuer ? » Puis il haussa un sourcil narquois. « Ahah, j'ai toujours trouvé que t'avais l'air d'un serial killer.  
– Et toi, tu couches avec ce serial killer, murmura aussitôt son vis-à-vis, avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser, de presser à nouveau sa langue contre la sienne, de serrer un peu plus fort les doigts contre sa gorge. Tu parles d'un gentil garçon.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux… C'est la perspective de- Ah ! »

Coupé dans son élan par le frisson de plaisir qui remonta soudain sa colonne vertébrale, Hawks ne comprit qu'il avait jeté la tête contre le mur que lorsqu'il sentit la douleur sourde se répandre à l'arrière de son crâne, et que le mouvement de la cuisse de l'autre homme entre les siennes s'était fait plus franc que lorsque la chaleur à son entrejambe commença à le submerger. Bon sang, encore quelques minutes comme ça, et il ne tiendrait plus ; il sentait déjà son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et ses hanches répondre sans son accord à celles de son partenaire, à vrai dire.  
Mais ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, pas si vite, pas alors qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin et qu'ils avaient encore tellement de temps devant eux – alors le jeune homme profita encore de quelques baisers langoureux, durant lesquels ses mains remontèrent en douceur le torse de son amant, et d'un seul coup il empêcha l'autre homme de l'embrasser à nouveau d'un index en travers de ses lèvres sèches.

« O-Okay, temps mort, l'animal », haleta-t-il, tandis que l'intéressé haussait un sourcil méfiant et reculait un peu.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui flanquer un couteau à la gorge sans crier gare, encore moins de le planter là et de partir se réchauffer un plat de pâtes, peu importe à quel point sa réaction aurait pu être marrante, non ; il avait bien trop envie de lui pour ça. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à trois jours, au moins, peut-être quatre, et plus d'une fois Hawks avait senti ses pensées lui échapper dans l'intervalle – au travail par exemple, lorsqu'il attendait que vienne son tour, ou bien sous la douche, lorsque l'eau bouillante dévalait ses épaules comme le tracé d'une caresse du bout des ongles, à l'entre-deux du douloureux et de l'agréable. Il suffisait d'un moment de battement, en fait, de quelques secondes d'inattention, pour que le bleu électrique revienne hanter son esprit et que le jeune homme se remémore ses caresses, ses soupirs, les mouvements de son bassin-  
Rien qu'à cette idée, il se retint de tressaillir. D'un geste fluide, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt ample, ne gardant sur le torse que les quelques colliers et pendentifs qui y scintillaient presque en permanence – mais lorsqu'il voulut inviter son amant à venir lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements il se perdit dans le tracé des blessures qui couvraient la partie inférieure de son visage, la _faim_ dans ses yeux rivés sur lui et sur lui seul, et il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir tandis qu'un nouveau frémissement le parcourait, que l'autre homme le pressait contre le mur à nouveau.

« La vache… » laissa-t-il échapper, incapable de détourner le regard de sa silhouette svelte, du pantalon qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, tandis que son corps se plaquait contre le sien ; que son visage se perdait un instant dans son cou ; que les doigts de Hawks se posaient sur l'avant-bras de son partenaire, que celui-ci commençait à palper son entrejambe d'une main experte. « Hmm, j'ai envie de toi… »

Oui, décidément, il le _voulait_.  
Maintenant, tout de suite, en entier et sans retenue. Avec son corps contre le sien, comme c'était le cas, mais pas seulement – avec sa bouche avide sur chaque parcelle de son corps, aussi. Et puis ses doigts bouillants partout sur sa peau, et entre ses lèvres et entre ses jambes et _à l'intérieur de lui_. Ce mec avait une telle façon de-  
Glisser une main dans ses cheveux, sans crier gare mais presque avec _douceur_ – et attraper une poignée de mèches blondes pour les tirer en arrière et le forcer à le regarder, d'un seul coup.

« Dans ce cas, murmura-t-il alors, le bleu de ses yeux rivé dans ceux du jeune homme, l'éclat carnassier de son sourire évident même dans la pénombre, j'espère que tu es prêt à implorer mon nom _toute la nuit_ … Hawks. »

Et il était prêt.  
Oh, il était plus prêt que jamais, plus encore que toutes ces fois où il n'avait dû qu'à l'isolation hors de prix de son appartement du dernier étage que ses voisins n'apprennent pas par cœur le nom de cet homme, eux aussi – et cette nuit-là encore, il la passerait les poings serrés dans ses draps blancs, le corps de _Dabi_ pressé contre le sien, les yeux mi-clos tandis que les hanches de _Dabi_ s'unissaient aux siennes, et l'esprit vide tandis que le sexe de _Dabi_ lui faisait voir des étoiles.

 _Dabi, Dabi, Dabi_.

* * *

Il avait rencontré Dabi un peu plus de trois mois auparavant.

 _Les ténèbres, tout autour. Le vent qui bat le cuir de son blouson épais. L'humidité, en souvenir de l'orage qui a détrempé la route, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée._

Une nuit d'automne, il était presque quatre heures du matin et Hawks avait garé sa Yamaha devant la station service dont les lumières et les néons irradiaient dans la pénombre.  
À cette heure-ci, il se doutait bien que les rares clients venaient plutôt chercher de l'essence ou de l'alcool ou les deux, mais ce n'était pas son cas – lorsqu'il était entré dans l'échoppe ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, en fait, il n'avait en tête que le voyage qu'il avait entamé au crépuscule et qui pourrait bien le mener jusqu'à l'aube, et pas la moindre intention de penser à autre chose ou au lendemain. L'envie de s'en aller, non, le besoin de _fuir_ qui le prenait parfois, dans les moments où les cent vingt mètres carrés de son appartement l'étouffaient et qu'une nuit blanche, seul sur la route avec ses pensées, lui était infiniment plus accueillante que la perspective de rester allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond vide.

Dégageant d'une main les mèches qui étaient retombées sur son front lorsqu'il avait enlevé son casque, il avait attrapé une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur. Quelques barres de céréales dans un rayon. Jeté un coup d'œil à son butin, songé à ce que sa manager dirait si elle savait, osé un sourire entre l'affligé et le forcé – puis s'était tourné en direction de la caisse et c'est alors qu'il l'avait aperçu.  
Grand, mince, en uniforme trop court pour dissimuler les cicatrices qui criblaient sa peau de part en part, avec les mains nonchalamment glissées dans les poches et l'air de s'ennuyer mais _ce regard_.

Leurs yeux qui s'étaient croisés ; l'inconnu qui l'avait dévisagé, l'ébauche d'un sourire étrange aux lèvres, et lui-même qui n'avait pas tourné la tête avant d'arriver devant lui, de déposer ses achats sur le comptoir, de chercher d'une main son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.  
Outre le bleu intense qui structurait son visage, il avait plusieurs anneaux de métal à l'oreille gauche, l'air à l'aise et un soupçon d'amusement ou de moquerie dans l'attitude ; et c'était ridicule, maintenant que Hawks y pensait, complètement _stupide_ même, mais il lui semblait bien que c'était ce mélange d'inquiétant et de fascinant qui lui avait tout de suite plu.

« Salut », avait-il dit pour briser le silence, le ton neutre, si loin de celui qu'il employait d'habitude en public.

Mais l'employé de la station service l'avait toisé plutôt que de lui répondre, avant de se désintéresser de lui pour reporter son attention sur les articles qu'il avait commencé à scanner. Il les avait attrapés d'une main, nonchalante mais précise, et il les avait passés lentement sur la caisse enregistreuse, comme pour prendre le temps de les examiner ou bien lui faire subir l'inconfort de l'attente dans cette pièce éclairée mais vide, aveuglante, sourde.  
Et puis, d'un seul coup, il avait parlé.

« Il fait attention à sa ligne, avait-il fait d'une voix traînante, le beau gosse ? »

Un compliment sur le papier, qui sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche et qui avait fait courir dans le dos de l'autre le frisson de la méfiance et de l'intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, avait donc répondu Hawks, laissant ses mots et le début d'un sourire se teinter de raillerie, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un taff où l'apparence qu'on a importe peu.  
– Ça doit être un taff… intéressant. »

Un commentaire, détaché ; et puis il lui avait réclamé le montant de ses achats sur le même ton et l'échange de la monnaie s'était fait sans que leurs doigts ne s'effleurent, sans que leur regard ne se croise. Sans même que le bleu intense ne se pose à nouveau sur le jeune homme, tandis qu'il prononçait une formule de politesse et prenait le chemin de la sortie-  
Mais lorsqu'il avait quitté la station service, Hawks avait trouvé dans son sac en plastique ses trois barres de céréales, sa canette de soda, et puis une barre chocolatée qu'il n'avait ni choisie ni demandée ni payée. Un supplément qui, venant de n'importe qui d'autre, aurait été un geste d'encouragement, une sorte de _hé mec, la vie est à chier pour tout le monde de temps en temps, mais accroche-toi, ça va aller_ , murmuré à la va-vite tandis qu'une main rassurante effleurait son épaule affaissée – mais qui venant de lui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une invitation à revenir, qu'un défi de réessayer, qu'une tentation.

Et Hawks avait cédé.

Alors ils s'étaient revus. Pas toutes les nuits, bien sûr, avec le boulot, ça aurait été impossible ; et puis il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le revoir toutes les nuits, ni même d'avoir envie de le revoir tout court. Non, il s'était passé des jours et des jours avant qu'une nouvelle échappée belle ne le ramène sans qu'il y réfléchisse à la station service, oasis de lumière dans les ténèbres environnantes – et c'était seulement là que leurs yeux s'étaient retrouvés. Qu'ils s'étaient reparlé. Qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots, un peu plus que la fois précédente-

 _« Alors, ces histoires de fuir ton fameux job, ça se passe toujours bien, blondinet ?  
_ – _Eh bien, pour tout te dire, mec, carrément mieux que ce je pensais. »_

Et un peu moins qu'à la fois d'après.

 _« C'est quand même risqué pour un type comme toi de se balader tout seul de nuit… tu ne crois pas,_ Hawks ?  
– _Pfft, laisse-moi deviner… C'est parce que je risque de tomber sur des gars comme toi ?  
_ – _Ça… C'est toi qui vas devoir me le dire, beau blond._ »

Il n'avait pas relevé le fait que ce type l'avait reconnu, probablement parce que sa photo figurait en première page du _Fashion Magazine_ de la semaine ouvert sur le comptoir ; _LE TOP DE L'ANNÉE_ , titrait le torchon, _HAWKS VOUS DÉVOILE TOUT_ – mais c'était faux.  
Parce que même s'il avait posé torse nu pour ce numéro et répondu à toutes les questions de la journaliste, y compris à celles qui concernaient sa vie sexuelle et ses préférences au lit, il ne lui avait pas parlé du désir qu'il sentait s'affoler dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il pensait au bleu du regard de cet homme, à la façon dont ses yeux le parcouraient sitôt qu'il passait le seuil de la boutique, à ces sensations qui s'intensifiaient à chaque moment qu'ils passaient à discuter ensemble, Hawks d'un côté du comptoir et lui de l'autre et eux deux seuls dans la station service ; il ne lui avait pas parlé de la nuit où il s'était réveillé en sueur après un rêve particulièrement _torride_ ayant impliqué ses mains scarifiées partout sur son corps, et encore moins du frisson qui prenait son membre sitôt qu'il croyait lire des envies réciproques dans les yeux de celui qui occupait désormais toutes ses pensées.

(Il avait appris plus tard qu'il se faisait appeler Dabi.  
À ce moment-là, il avait dit, le sourire aux lèvres, _ouah, pas mal, le blaze – laisse-moi deviner, tu cherches à percer dans le rap game ?_ ; et ce type l'avait toisé d'un air moqueur et lui avait répondu _et si on parlait plutôt du fait que ton pseudo est littéralement un nom d'oiseau, blondinet ?_ )

À un moment ou à un autre, il ne savait plus quand ni comment, ils s'étaient embrassés. Enfin, roulé une pelle, plutôt – pour être précis.  
Ça avait dû être après l'un de ces échanges, une fois où _Dabi_ l'avait invité à passer côté caisse, peut-être, ou bien une fois où il l'avait rejoint entre les rayons. Une fois où il avait murmuré, _je finis dans un quart d'heure_ à la seconde où leurs doigts s'étaient caressés contre le sac en plastique, le regard évocateur rivé dans le sien ; une fois où Hawks l'avait attendu à côté de sa bécane, contre la petite bâtisse, et où il avait fini par passer les bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Dabi défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture pour glisser cinq doigts autour de lui et que leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient, visibles dans l'air frais de mi-octobre.

À l'issue de la première nuit, dans son appartement, Hawks s'était réveillé seul entre des draps qui ne portaient plus sa chaleur et s'était presque attendu à ne pas retrouver sa télévision en se levant. Il n'en avait rien été, cependant ; son écran plasma était encore là, au même titre que ses consoles de jeu et les billets de dix mille yens qu'il avait bêtement laissés traîner sur le meuble de l'entrée, et Dabi avait disparu en ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague odeur d'essence et de brûlé.

Et puis ils avaient recommencé. De temps à autre, il était retourné à la station service à une heure plus ou moins avancée de la nuit, lorsqu'il savait qu'on ne l'attendrait pas pour des photos ou une interview le lendemain matin, de temps à autre Dabi avait été là – et de plus en plus souvent, presque à chaque fois, ils avaient fini par se toucher, se caresser, les longs doigts meurtris de Dabi quelque part autour de ses hanches ou dans ses cheveux ou entre ses cuisses.

En l'espace de trois mois, il avait eu les bras immobilisés d'une poigne ferme tandis que Dabi prenait son pied, le pénétrait encore et encore en ne cherchant à satisfaire que ses propres désirs ; les mains de Dabi sur ses cuisses et ses ongles plantés dans sa peau tandis qu'il se hissait et s'enfonçait à répétition sur son sexe aussi tendu que bouillant ; le corps nu sous l'emprise absolue de Dabi les nombreux soirs où il avait décidé qu'il lui faudrait l'implorer pour obtenir le droit de jouir ; mais aussi Dabi lui-même, s'efforçant de n'exprimer qu'en râles graves et grognements à quel point ses mains et ses lèvres et son membre le faisaient grimper jusqu'au ciel.

Et à l'issue de la trente-quatrième nuit, Hawks n'avait pas retrouvé le double de ses clés en se levant – mais il n'avait pas fait changer la serrure pour autant.

Alors voilà où ils en étaient, maintenant.  
Au bout d'une énième nuit de soupirs et de plaisir partagés, à quelques heures de l'aube encore, Hawks était allongé à plat ventre sur son matelas confortable, le visage enfoui dans l'un de ses oreillers moelleux et l'esprit luttant contre la terrible et insidieuse envie de s'abandonner aux songes qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Pour peu qu'il tourne la tête, qu'il ouvre un œil, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de Dabi dans la pénombre, parce qu'ils ne prenaient jamais la peine d'allumer les lumières et que la lune à l'extérieur était couverte – mais même sans faire le moindre effort il l'entendait prendre des inspirations de plus en plus lentes et profondes, au fur et à mesure que les battements de son cœur se calmaient et qu'il retrouvait son souffle.  
L'espace d'une seconde, Hawks parvint à jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, les paupières d'ores et déjà collées de sommeil, et se remémora les moments qu'ils venaient de passer comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Ses mains tièdes contre sa peau, en des gestes lents mais précis, entraînés à ne lui faire ressentir que du plaisir. Sa voix grave contre son oreille, tantôt mielleuse de compliments pour le faire frissonner, parce que Dabi _savait_ que ses _c'est bien_ et ses _continue comme ça_ et ses _tu me fais que du bien, blondinet_ lui retournaient l'esprit, tantôt rêche d'un désir qu'il cherchait à dissimuler sans y parvenir.

Ce type, il était…  
Son sourire permanent, dérangé. Son corps décharné, ses doigts anguleux, si prompts à s'enrouler autour du manche d'un couteau ou de la crosse d'un revolver. L'absence de prénom, l'absence de nom de famille, l'odeur d'essence sur ses vêtements – et jamais il ne disait ce qu'il faisait, en dehors de ces nuits passées ensemble, ni les objectifs qu'il poursuivait ni les démons qu'il fuyait ou non.  
Il était inquiétant, à coup sûr. Indigne de confiance, suspect, peut-être coupable, _dangereux_ ; et il aurait été inimaginable d'espérer le capturer dans les liens de quelque relation un tant soit peu durable ou basée sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que le sexe.

Et pourtant…  
Et pourtant, tandis qu'il sentait le matelas plier sous son poids comme Dabi se rasseyait à côté de lui, Hawks ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser ni le contraindre. Tandis qu'il entendait le froissement de ses vêtements comme il se rhabillait, le cliquetis de sa ceinture qu'il rattachait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler l'absence de toute douleur qu'il n'avait pas expressément réclamée, les étincelles de plaisir lorsque ses ongles caressaient son crâne presque avec _douceur_ – et tandis que Dabi quittait l'appartement sans lui adresser le moindre mot il rêvassait à ceux qu'il lui avait murmurés pendant l'amour.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour.  
Ils n'étaient pas… ensemble, en couple, ce genre de trucs, non. Ils n'étaient même pas _amis_ , à vrai dire – ils s'envoyaient en l'air de temps en temps, c'était tout. Tout ce que Dabi faisait, disait, _pensait_ pendant leurs ébats n'existait que dans le contexte de cette chambre et de leurs corps entrelacés, n'était voué qu'à s'évaporer sitôt que la porte d'entrée se refermerait après son passage.

Et pourtant, parfois, dans ces instants qu'il passait entre le réveil et l'inconscience juste avant de sombrer, Hawks ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie que cela perdure ; d'ouvrir les yeux pour le trouver encore allongé à ses côtés, au petit matin, et d'avoir une chance de profiter de sa tendresse même lorsqu'ils ne cherchaient pas tous deux à satisfaire leurs besoins primaires.

 _Ce n'est pas de la tendresse_.  
Une petite voix, dans sa tête. Celle de la raison, sans doute.  
 _C'est de la manipulation_.

* * *

Un jour, en regardant son amant quitter les draps et s'en aller sans même le gratifier d'un dernier coup d'œil, Hawks avait été pris de l'envie de lui demander quand ils se reverraient. Et puis il s'était retenu de lui-même, s'était baffé mentalement et n'avait rien dit – parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et qu'il le savait. Ça faisait pratiquement partie des conditions d'utilisation de cette espèce de… d'arrangement qu'ils avaient conclu tacitement, à ce stade.

S'il avait envie de s'amuser un peu, ou juste de se faire remettre à sa place par le bleu froid et brûlant à la fois de son regard, il pouvait se rendre à la station service en pleine nuit et il y avait de bonnes chances que Dabi soit là. Et si Dabi avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, eh bien… Il n'avait qu'à venir et à le prendre.

Comme cette fois-là – où il était entré dans son appartement juste avant la première heure de l'après-midi, et qu'il n'en avait pas eu grand-chose à foutre que Hawks soit en train de terminer son déjeuner en jogging devant l'épisode d' _Amour, Gloire et Beauté_ de la veille. Ni qu'il soit attendu à quatorze heures pour un shooting photo, d'ailleurs.  
Non, au lieu de ça, il lui avait lancé _salut_ sur le ton le plus nonchalant du monde, et puis il s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui ; avait pioché d'une main dans ses nuggets de poulet, ignorant royalement son _hé !_ scandalisé, après quoi…

« Fais comme chez toi, surtout, je te dirai rien.  
– Merci pour l'invitation, beau blond. Je vais me gêner. »

Il y avait eu sa main contre sa joue, son index encore froid du temps qu'il avait passé dans l'atmosphère de décembre pour l'obliger à lever le menton ; le goût du fast-food dans sa bouche lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés sans douceur ; quelques moqueries relatives à ce qu'il regardait à la télévision, peut-être ; et maintenant-  
Sans même penser à retenir un nouveau cri d'extase, Hawks resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur celles de Dabi, agrippant toujours ses hanches si fort qu'il était presque certain qu'elles y laisseraient quelques marques, et jeta la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre l'épaule de son amant. Sur la plaisanterie qu'il n'allait quand même pas l'empêcher de suivre sa série favorite, celui-ci l'avait installé en travers de ses jambes mais face au poste de télévision – c'était peine perdue, toutefois, car chaque va-et-vient de son membre à l'intérieur du jeune homme le poussait à fermer les yeux pour savourer la sensation, et bientôt il n'avait plus été capable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard pour le feuilleton.  
(Dans sa grande mansuétude, son amant avait alors choisi de stopper tout mouvement un instant, le temps d'attraper la télécommande et de mettre le programme sur pause – et le jeune homme n'avait jamais autant eu envie de l'étrangler que lorsqu'il l'avait si brusquement éloigné du plaisir qui commençait à poindre au creux de son bassin, mais jamais autant eu envie de lui ériger un autel que lorsqu'il avait repris ses va-et-vient avec plus de force encore.)

« Hmm, Dabi… soupira-t-il sitôt qu'il sentit son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, puis ses dents contre sa peau – sans morsure, sans violence, simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il _pouvait_ s'il le _voulait_ , et c'était toujours suffisant pour lui arracher un long, long frisson. Ah, encore ! Me dis pas que… c'est tout ce dont t'es capable… »

Ses cuisses s'étaient mises à trembler d'épuisement comme de l'excitation qui ne cessait de s'intensifier dans son estomac, à chaque seconde où il sentait l'orgasme approcher ; malheureusement, l'autre homme se contenta de sourire dans son cou, sadique, et n'accéléra pas. Ne le toucha pas davantage.

« Il va falloir être plus poli que ça, joli blondinet, souffla-t-il, haletant lui aussi, si tu veux… ce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu veux… »

Malgré la frustration, Hawks sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Comme toujours, c'était ça qu'il attendait, cet enfoiré- Parce que c'était _ça_ qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle, la sensation de dominer son partenaire, d'en jouer du bout des doigts comme d'une marionnette-  
Mais le plaisir était trop intense pour qu'il le lui refuse ; et puis, en tant que top model de l'année selon _Fashion Magazine_ , n'était-il pas de son devoir que de se plier en quatre pour satisfaire ses plus grands fans ?

« Aaah, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama-t-il donc, un gémissement presque feint dans la voix, tandis qu'il répondait aux mouvements du bassin de son amant avec une ardeur nouvelle. T'arrête pas, Dabi… _Dabi !  
_ – Pfft, j'aime mieux ça. »

 _Mais tu peux faire encore mieux_ , ne tarda-il cependant pas à ajouter, sans doute bien conscient que son partenaire lui jouait un peu la comédie, tandis que l'une de ses mains trouvait le chemin de son sexe tendu et commençait à le masser lentement. _Trop_ lentement. Juste assez vite et juste assez fort pour lui donner l'impression que les étoiles n'étaient plus qu'à portée de main, avant de le retenir au dernier moment, de lui arracher un grognement de frustration et quelques supplications de plus – parce que c'était ça qu'il aimait, qu'on l'implore, qu'on le conjure de ne pas s'arrêter, de ne pas ralentir, de-  
Quand bien même il aurait aimé le faire languir encore un peu, Hawks n'avait même plus conscience des mots qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, à ce stade, de _par pitié_ à _c'est tellement bon_ en passant par _Dabi, Dabi_ et encore _ooh, Dabi_ ; mais ça dut suffire, ou bien son amant dut finir par s'être frustré lui-même, car bientôt – _enfin –_ il sentit le rythme de son poignet s'accélérer, dans le même temps que les mouvements de ses hanches, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa vision se trouble et qu'il oublie jusqu'au pan de la réalité dans lequel il existait tandis que Dabi gémissait entre ses épaules et jouissait dans le préservatif.

Les minutes qui s'ensuivirent se mêlèrent les unes aux autres pendant que l'air s'efforçait d'entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons brûlants. Les yeux fermés, sans réfléchir, il laissa ses mains remonter jusqu'aux poignets que l'autre homme avait reposés sur ses cuisses – et il ne revint à lui que lorsque Dabi s'arracha à son ébauche d'étreinte pour se retirer, reculer un peu.  
Même une fois que son torse chaud ne fut plus collé au dos de Hawks, même une fois que son front humide eut quitté son épaule, il ne rompit pas le contact, cependant. Il garda une main sur sa hanche, malaxant presque les zones où sa poigne aurait pu causer quelque douleur ; il garda cinq doigts contre sa peau, juste en-dessous de son omoplate ; il garda le souffle tiède contre sa peau et le bleu électrique rivé quelque part dans son dos.

Hawks sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son corps se tendre, alerte. Jamais encore cet homme n'avait pris le temps de-

« … Pourquoi des ailes, au juste ? » demanda-t-il soudain, en un murmure, le ton taquin.

Et ses ongles continuèrent de parcourir le tracé de l'immense tatouage qui couvrait presque l'intégralité du dos du propriétaire des lieux – l'armature qui remontait jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, les plumes rouge vif qui s'enroulaient autour de son épaule et s'étalaient avec grâce jusque sur la partie inférieure de son biceps.  
 _Oh_.

« J'imagine que ça pousse la métaphore de l'oiseau encore plus loin, poursuivit Dabi, toujours à mi-voix, sans que ses doigts n'arrêtent de se promener sur la peu encrée – et s'il remarquait les frissons qu'il faisait naître dans le dos de l'autre homme, et il les remarquait _forcément_ , il n'en disait rien. Je me trompe ? Ou alors… »

Il marqua une pause. Hawks imagina son sourire se faire carnassier.

« C'est une histoire de liberté, c'est ça ? »

Yep. Moqueur et _carnassier_.  
Mais il s'en foutait ; parce que ses doigts contre sa peau étaient doux, leurs caresses agréables, et… Bon sang, il était bien conscient que rien de tout cela n'était réel. _De la manipulation_. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que recherchait Dabi, ne s'était même jamais posé la question, mais il savait que d'ici quelques minutes il serait parti, et qu'encore une fois il n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir quand il reverrait – et malgré tout…

« … J'ai jamais vraiment voulu être mannequin, laissa-t-il échapper. Mais avec mes parents, je… »

Il s'arrêta sitôt qu'il sentit le poing de son amant se resserrer contre son dos.  
Réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire, d'un seul coup, se raidit et se reprit ; le mal était fait, malheureusement.  
Tout contre lui, Dabi cessa un instant de bouger ou de parler ou de respirer, et le silence fut pesant, presque insoutenable – jusqu'à ce qu'un bref éclat de rire lui échappe, ni narquois ni amusé, à peine un réflexe nerveux peut-être, et qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Ne va pas croire que tu es le seul qui essaie d'échapper à son passé, blondinet. »

À mi-voix. Le ton indiscernable.  
Et Hawks aurait pu n'avoir aucune idée de comment réagir ; se demander s'il avait bien entendu, réfléchir à la façon dont il aurait pu lui répondre et aux implications éventuelles de ces quelques mots qu'il avait semblé ne murmurer que pour lui-même ; faire le choix de relever, de s'intéresser, d'essayer d'en apprendre plus, ou bien de se taire et d'attendre qu'il décide de s'expliquer ou de rester muet-

Mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Ce n'était pas sa _place_.  
Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ou en couple. Parce qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis, pour rappel. Parce qu'ils n'étaient que de vagues connaissances à qui il arrivait de baiser de temps à autre, rien de plus ; et le fait que la voix de Dabi se soit teintée à l'instant d'une amertume qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à exprimer en sa présence auparavant n'y changeait absolument rien.

Peu importe, en fin de compte, que les yeux de Hawks le suivent jusqu'à la porte cette fois-ci, que son cœur se serre brièvement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il le regarda partir ; car Dabi ne se retourna pas, et Hawks arriva en retard au studio du magazine qui lui avait donné rendez-vous cet après-midi-là.

* * *

Il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser des jours encore, cependant.  
Aux mots de Dabi. À leur ironie, leur sarcasme, leur mélancolie à peine dissimulée – sans doute plus évidente que ce type ne l'avait voulu. À moins qu'il n'ait fait semblant ? Qu'il n'ait voulu faire mine de se montrer plus atteignable, lui aussi, plus _humain_ , pour se moquer de la faiblesse dont Hawks avait fait preuve, en manquant de lui raconter-

Bon sang, il n'en savait rien – et il passa les deux mains sur son visage, installé au bar de sa grande cuisine américaine, pour chasser l'embarras qui faisait chauffer son visage et démêler le tourbillon de ses pensées. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de se prendre autant la tête pour un mec qui n'était même pas son petit ami ; et Dabi…  
Dabi était le genre d'homme qui ne s'attachait pas. Qui s'appropriait ce qu'il désirait, qui avançait sans jamais un regard en arrière. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Et malgré cela il y avait eu ses doigts contre la peau de Hawks, son souffle amusé contre les couleurs de son tatouage, les _variations_ dans le ton qu'il avait employé à voix basse, et c'était-  
C'était la première fois que Hawks croyait voir percer, quelque part en-dessous de son apparente désinvolture et de cette maîtrise de lui-même qu'il avait longtemps crue infaillible, l'esquisse d'une émotion différente du plaisir ou de l'envie auxquels il l'avait habitué.

Alors, forcément, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher quelque trace de cette émotion dans son attitude lorsqu'ils se revirent.  
Dans le bleu profond et captivant de ses yeux. Dans les traits nonchalants de son visage. Dans la courbe de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassa, dans ses gestes et ses soupirs au moment où il prit l'initiative de l'allonger sur son matelas, de glisser sa main entre ses jambes-

Et comme toujours il ne le forçait à rien. Faisait mine de ne se soucier que de son propre plaisir, mais mettait un point d'honneur à le mener jusqu'au septième ciel à chaque fois – et quand bien même s'il lui fallait parfois le supplier pour y parvenir, ce n'était pas comme si Hawks n'aimait pas ça aussi, de toute manière. Non, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient et que leurs rencontres se succédaient, au milieu de la nuit aussi bien qu'en pleine journée, au fur et à mesure que chacun d'eux apprenait par cœur le corps de l'autre, le sexe devenait meilleur, bien sûr, mais aussi…  
C'était infime. Presque indéfinissable. Et pourtant c'était là.  
La façon dont les doigts de Dabi se promenaient de plus en plus souvent le long de son dos ou de ses épaules avant leurs rapports, et puis après. La manie qu'il avait, de plus en plus courante, de souffler dans sa nuque pour le surprendre, de glisser un index sous son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête lorsqu'il lui parlait – et plus uniquement lorsqu'il cherchait à l'embrasser. Sans oublier l'éclat dans ses yeux qui lui semblait différent, aussi, les rares fois où il commença à jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction tout en refaisant la boucle de sa ceinture ; et le sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui soufflait _salut, blondinet_ ou _à la prochaine_.

Encore une fois, Hawks était loin d'être naïf : il savait pertinemment que ça ne voulait rien dire. Que Dabi n'allait pas miraculeusement se mettre à lui proposer d'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone, et qu'il n'apprendrait pas non plus ce qu'il avait voulu dire lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de « fuir son passé ». Il n'allait pas s'ouvrir à lui, sans doute ni maintenant ni dans dix ans, en partie car dans dix ans ils ne se connaîtraient plus – et en échange Hawks allait continuer de résister à l'envie qui le prenait parfois de lui murmurer quelques mots, de regarder dans une autre direction et de lui expliquer qui il était vraiment ; d'où il venait ; une partie des questions qui pesaient si lourd sur son cœur, et depuis si longtemps.

D'un côté, peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça – lui-même, après tout, il n'était pas certain de chercher un compagnon plutôt qu'un plan cul.  
D'un autre… il y avait ces moments dans lesquels Dabi restait assis sur le lit un instant de trop, plongé dans le silence et l'immobilité au lieu d'enfiler ses chaussures et de s'en aller ; ceux où il passait une main dans ses cheveux et semblait retenir un soupir, les épaules tendues, avant de se décider et de se relever ; et parfois- souvent- _trop_ souvent- Hawks ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander. Et _d'espérer_.

Cette nuit-là était un de ces moments.  
C'était lui qui avait glissé les mains sous les cuisses de Dabi, cette fois-ci ; lui qui l'avait plaqué contre la tête de lit tandis que les bras de l'autre homme passaient lentement autour de son cou et venaient griffer son dos sans passion, simplement par désir d'y laisser des marques entre la douleur et le plaisir. Mais il l'avait pris, ensuite, sans douceur, juste comme il savait que l'autre homme l'appréciait, et il avait bien vu la moquerie dans son sourire se résorber au profit du plaisir. Celui-ci n'était jamais particulièrement bruyant au lit, mais Hawks croyait bien commencer à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir lorsqu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait ou non. Pour preuve, Dabi avait haussé un sourcil et lancé _tu ne vas quand même pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin, beau blond ?_ après ça ; alors ils avaient continué.

Ils avaient continué jusqu'à présent, alors que les premières lueurs d'un dimanche de février se disputaient l'espace entre les lamelles des stores à la fenêtre et que l'air était froid à l'extérieur. Dabi s'était reposé un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, un bras balancé par-dessus ses yeux bleus et le torse se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à reprendre son souffle. Puis il avait retrouvé et enfilé son pantalon un peu large et un peu court, son t-shirt clair, ses bottes noires, dans la pénombre et sous les yeux de Hawks qui, toujours allongé sur le ventre et le visage à moitié enfoui dans un oreiller, suivait sa silhouette du regard sans y réfléchir vraiment. Étouffant un bâillement, il le vit se recoiffer (se décoiffer ? il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu Dabi _coiffé_ – et il dut se retenir de sourire à cette idée) de cinq longs doigts minces, passer un coup d'œil sur la chambre spacieuse et les vêtements qui traînaient encore un peu partout, fourrer les mains dans ses poches…

Et se laisser tomber, d'un seul coup, assis sur le matelas à côté de lui.  
Intrigué, Hawks écarquilla les yeux et serra un peu plus fort son oreiller contre lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur ; peut-être qu'il aurait _dû_ avoir peur, mais depuis tous ces mois qu'il le connaissait, Dabi ne l'avait jamais effrayé, ni même mis mal à l'aise ; mais jamais encore il n'avait agi comme ça précédemment, et…

 _Hé, mec, tout va bien ?_

… Soudain, Hawks réalisa que la question lui démangeait les lèvres comme une allergie.  
Il ne la posa pas, cependant. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son cœur s'était considérablement alourdi dans sa poitrine et il avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'y avait rien de terrible à l'inquiétude qui tiraillait légèrement ses entrailles, pourtant – mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle serait la réaction de l'autre homme si celui-ci apprenait qu'il se faisait du _souci_ à son égard, alors qu'il avait été évident dès le départ qu'aucun d'eux ne devrait jamais prêter attention à l'autre.  
Alors il resta silencieux, se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur le dos de cet homme qu'il avait l'impression de bien connaître et de ne pas comprendre à la fois, en se demandant si lui aussi n'hésitait pas entre partir et rester, entre les termes de leur arrangement et… et autre chose ; jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit l'arrache à ses réflexions, non, à ses _espoirs stupides_ et que sa cage thoracique ne se compresse d'incertitude.

 _Qu'est-ce que-_

Il connaissait ce bruit, réalisa-t-il au bout d'une seconde. Ce grésillement, ce bruissement presque métallique, c'était celui de la molette d'un briquet qu'on actionne du pouce – suivi de la flamme qu'il ne tarda pas à deviner, même alors que le corps de Dabi la dissimulait, dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

Mais…  
Ça n'avait pas de sens. Aux dernières nouvelles, Dabi ne fumait pas, ou du moins jamais en sa présence ; et si ce n'était pas pour ça, alors pourquoi…  
De là où il se trouvait, toujours allongé, toujours entre les draps tièdes, le jeune homme ne pouvait rien voir de l'expression qui animait ou non le visage de son amant. En temps normal, il avait la prétention de pouvoir deviner à la tension dans ses omoplates et dans sa nuque, à la position de ses bras et à l'inclinaison de sa tête et de son corps, plus ou moins la forme du sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et la lueur qui brillait dans le bleu électrique de son regard – mais d'un seul coup, ici et maintenant, il ne se sentait plus capable que d'imaginer la façon dont les ombres et les lumières dansaient sans doutes sur ses traits et-

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa posture, dans son _attitude_ en général qui n'appartenait pas à l'homme avec lequel il venait de faire l'amour ; quelque chose qui faisait naître au creux de son estomac une émotion bien différente de celles qu'il avait ressenties un peu plus tôt ; quelque chose qu'il ressentait le besoin presque irrépressible de _faire taire_ , à vrai dire, là et maintenant et sans attendre.

« … Dabi, finit-il donc par appeler, le ton entre le sérieux et la nonchalance qu'il tentait de feindre. Ce… »

À côté de lui, l'interpellé était toujours immobile. Les yeux rivés – Hawks le savait, Hawks le _sentait_ – sur la petite flamme qui tremblait devant son visage.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de t'amuser avec ce genre de trucs ? demanda-t-il d'une traite ; avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas suscité la moindre réaction et de hausser la voix. Hé, _Dabi_ ! »

Alors, seulement, une réponse.  
Vague. À mi-voix. Sur un ton qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant.

« … J'aime le feu. J'adore… »

Une pause – rien qu'une seconde, à peine.

« La façon dont ça brûle. »

Et ces quelques mots auraient dû le faire réagir ; l'amener à se poser quelques questions, au moins ; l'inquiéter, probablement, voire lui faire peur-  
Mais au lieu de ça il entendit Dabi éteindre son briquet d'un seul coup, le vit le ranger dans sa poche et attraper sa veste et s'en aller, avant de s'arrêter dans l'embrasure de la porte pour se retourner et river sur lui le bleu intense de son regard, le temps d'un instant, une main sur la chambranle – et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Hawks sente comme une douce chaleur s'emparer de sa poitrine et, lentement, faire fondre toute incertitude qu'il aurait encore pu ressentir.


	2. Partie 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, c'est re-moi ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires super touchants et adorables sur la partie 1... j'espère que cette partie 2 ne vous décevra pas du coup xwx Je me rends compte que j'ai fait des choix scénaristiques un peu chelou, doonc j'espère que vous serez surpris... een bieeeen... XDDD  
Autre info, il y aura trois parties, finalement. J'essaierai de poster la dernière d'ici une petite semaine, mais comme je vais être un moment en vacances avec ma famille, peut-être que ça arrivera que début novembre... En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux. Merci de suivre cette petite fic et bonne lecture ! x3

* * *

 **La façon dont ça brûle**  
 **Partie 2**

Lorsqu'il s'obligeait à y réfléchir de façon rationnelle, Hawks se rendait bien compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Probablement même la pire des idées qu'il ait jamais eues.

Il était _Hawks_ , après tout. Sorti du quartier le plus sombre de la ville avant ses dix ans, le seul de l'immeuble où il avait grandi à avoir évité et la violence et la drogue et la mort, le gamin des rues qui avait tout de suite foulé les podiums avec assurance et resplendi à la lumière des projecteurs. De la blondeur de ses cheveux à l'aisance avec laquelle il se mouvait, on avait dit que c'était un génie comme on n'en voyait qu'un par siècle, qu'il était décidément né pour ça – _et quel professionnalisme ! Vous avez vu comme il s'exprime bien ? Comme jamais aucune question ne le déstabilise ?  
_ \- peu importe les heures et les heures qu'il avait passées à imaginer plus d'une centaine de déroulements différents à l'interview à venir, et tout le temps qu'il avait perdu à s'entraîner devant son miroir.  
À treize ans, il avait appris à renvoyer aux journalistes un sourire charmeur et à construire pour eux la plus commercialisables des _success stories_ , à grands coups de _c'était pas facile, vous savez, mais mes parents m'ont toujours soutenu_ et sans mentionner qu'il lui faudrait passer par son avocat pour voir un jour la couleur de sa paie ; à dix-sept, il avait tourné dans des dizaines de publicités, signé un contrat avec une grande marque de parfums, été invité à figurer dans une grosse production et obtenu son émancipation.  
Et aujourd'hui, à plus de vingt-deux, il n'était ni plus ni moins que l'un des top models les plus célèbres du pays – à la tête d'un empire de popularité dont on disait et répétait qu'il l'avait construit _tellement vite_ , mais dont il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne se rappelle le poids des sacrifices qui avaient été nécessaires.

Il avait du travail. Il avait des _responsabilités_. Des attentes auxquelles il devait absolument répondre, à tout moment, tous les jours de toutes les semaines de l'année.

Quant à Dabi…  
Il était dangereux. Indigne de confiance. Inquiétant.  
Et en même temps, incroyablement sexy lorsqu'il attirait Hawks au-dessus de lui sur le matelas confortable et qu'il écartait les jambes en le mettant au défi de le faire grimper au septième ciel avant que le livreur de leur repas ne sonne à la porte ; presque drôle, les soirs où il débarquait à l'appartement sans s'être annoncé mais lui tendait la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait apportée pour se faire pardonner, et où ils finissaient par échanger des baisers à moitié ivres en se caressant mutuellement sur le canapé ; parfaitement irrésistible, aussi, lorsqu'il n'avait qu'à lui sourire pour le convaincre de faire l'amour à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, même alors que sa manager l'attendait incessamment sous peu ou que sa journée du lendemain s'annonçait chargée ou qu'il n'avait pas terminé d'étudier ses nouvelles demandes de partenariat. Depuis ce matin de février où Hawks ne savait toujours pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois ; et systématiquement Dabi avait été lui-même, avec sa langue bien pendue et ses moqueries et _son regard_ , et Hawks-

Hawks se sentait faiblir à chaque fois. À chaque éclat de rire qu'il lui inspirait ; à chacune de ses caresses, de plus en plus fréquentes, à chacun des battements de son propre cœur.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ça ne… _pouvait pas_ être de l'amour.  
Il y avait déjà réfléchi, et s'ils étaient peut-être devenus un peu _amis_ , depuis le temps, ils n'étaient décidément pas ensemble, ni en couple, ni même attachés l'un à l'autre de quelque manière que ce soit. Et ils ne le seraient jamais. Parce que- Parce que Dabi n'était pas _vraiment_ tendre, pour rappel, il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il lui laissait croire, et de toute manière c'était lui qui extrapolait tout-

« On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive, blondinet ? T'as perdu ta langue ? »

Tiré de ses pensées par la voix de celui qui les occupait, Hawks cligna des yeux et se recentra sur la situation présente – le dos appuyé contre le bar de sa cuisine, le regard perdu quelque part entre son salon, le foutoir qui y régnait, la télé allumée… Dabi, installé sur le canapé, qui terminait de lécher ses doigts minces après avoir englouti sans son accord la dernière part de la pizza que le propriétaire des lieux leur avait commandée ; et le temps que son regard perçant croise celui de son hôte, il s'était levé et approché jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent presque.

« C'est rare que tu te taises, murmura-t-il plus qu'il ne le dit, sans pour autant se départir de la moquerie à laquelle il l'avait habitué. Ça me ferait presque bizarre. »

Tout en parlant, il posa les deux mains sur le bar, une de chaque côté du corps de Hawks-  
Et puis le bleu électrique de ses yeux glissa jusque sur ses lèvres ; et instinctivement, l'autre homme répliqua son geste. Ces lèvres, il les connaissait par cœur, il les avait embrassées des dizaines de fois – elles étaient sèches et gourmandes et elles avaient le goût de l'essence à la fois, comme l'odeur de la station service qui collait à la peau de ce mec qui le tenait entre ses bras. Et s'il se penchait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, s'il inclinait la tête et qu'il laissait ses paupières se refermer…

Bon sang, ils avaient déjà fait l'amour la moitié de la soirée. Il était censé se lever tôt, le lendemain ; mais malgré ça la perspective de laisser ces lèvres se coller aux siennes, de sentir cette langue se glisser dans sa bouche, et puis les mains partout sur son corps qui s'ensuivraient, c'était- c'était _tentant_ , et-  
D'un seul coup, Hawks entendit un cliquetis d'aluminium et rouvrit les yeux, revint à la réalité. Toujours juste devant lui, Dabi le gratifia d'un regard satisfait ; puis il attrapa la canette de soda entamée que l'autre homme avait abandonnée sur le bar et en but une gorgée.

« Je t'emprunte ça », annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Mais avant que Hawks n'ait pu lui répondre autrement qu'en écarquillant les yeux, il s'était penché à nouveau, l'avait pris de court, avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes-  
Et ce n'est que lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma derrière son invité que le propriétaire des lieux reprit conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, avec une main dissimulant sa bouche comme par réflexe et l'impression que son visage tout entier le brûlait.

Dabi l'avait embrassé.  
Non – plutôt que de lui retourner l'esprit et les entrailles, pour une fois, plutôt que le mener au summum du désir pour l'attirer contre lui, avec lui, dans son lit ou sur son canapé ou sur la table basse, Dabi l'avait béni d'un baiser rapide et taquin mais _doux_ , incroyablement plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait connu, et qui avait le goût d'un _à bientôt_. _À tout de suite_ , même, peut-être.

Et _oh_ , ce que Hawks aurait aimé qu'il ait prévu de revenir tout de suite. De n'être de sortie que le temps d'un moment éphémère, et puis de _rentrer_ – de rentrer pour rester et ne plus repartir.

* * *

… Bon.  
D'accord. _Okay_.  
Il fallait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face, parce que ça y était : il était amoureux.

Peu importe à quel point ce n'était pas censé être de l'amour, ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et peu importe à quel point Dabi n'était pas… le genre d'homme pour lequel on s'enflammait lorsqu'on avait un minimum de bon sens, Hawks en était tombé amoureux. C'était toujours une mauvaise idée, et il en était toujours parfaitement conscient, ne serait-ce que parce que ce mec n'avait jamais fait mine de se soucier de ses sentiments le moins du monde ou pris la peine de passer une nuit complète dans son lit ; et il ne débarquait chez lui qu'à l'improviste, que lorsque _lui_ en avait envie, bon sang, il ne l'emmenait pas au restaurant ni au cinéma et il ne prenait jamais sa main, ne le serrait pas contre lui et ne murmurait pas dans ses cheveux que tout irait bien, que rien ne pourrait jamais les atteindre, mais-

Mais il y avait eu ses gestes, ses caresses, le ton de ses mots pendant leurs ébats – et puis ce baiser. Rapide, au coin de ses lèvres, comme sans y réfléchir, même si Dabi ne faisait sans doute jamais rien sans y réfléchir, vide de sentiments et lourd de sens à la fois. Presque rien, en fait ; mais ça avait suffi. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus.  
Et Hawks l'aimait.

Parfois, lorsqu'il attendait son tour d'entrer sur le plateau de télévision, il se prenait à s'imaginer lui en parler. Pas forcément lui dire _je t'aime_ de but en blanc, non, ça n'avait aucune chance de passer et ça serait ridicule ; mais le retenir par le bras la prochaine fois qu'il s'en irait, peut-être, commencer par _attends_ ou _reste_. _S'il te plaît_. Lui donner son numéro de téléphone et, en un murmure plein d'espoir qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir, _appelle-moi_ – _tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se voie un peu plus régulièrement ? Parce que j'en ai envie, moi_.

Il ne pouvait pas, cependant. L'idée avait beau mûrir dans son esprit de jour en jour, chaque fois qu'il y pensait mettait en lumière une nouvelle difficulté, une nouvelle raison pour laquelle il ne _fallait_ pas, que ce soit l'attitude de Dabi ou son propre travail ; et il aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps, perdu entre ses sentiments et la réalité cruelle, entre la raison froide et son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, s'il n'y avait eu ce soir-là.

C'était un soir comme un autre, à vrai dire. Hawks n'avait pas vu Dabi depuis deux ou trois jours, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas – ce n'était de loin pas la première fois que ça arrivait – et s'efforçait de se persuader qu'il ne lui manquait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pensé à lui de la journée, trop pris par ses rendez-vous et un contrat dont il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il serait avantageux ou s'il lui fallait préférer celui du concurrent principal ; tant et si bien qu'il n'y avait que le désir un peu vague de sentir un corps chaud pressé contre le sien, un bras passé autour de sa taille, pour lui rappeler l'existence de l'autre homme tandis qu'il regardait la télévision.  
Il avait commandé son dîner au mexicain qu'il aimait bien, situé quelques rues plus loin, et été livré rapidement. Les nouvelles n'avaient rien ni de réjouissant, ni de particulièrement hors du commun : le licenciement de deux cent quarante salariés d'une compagnie d'agro-alimentaire avait mené les foules jusque dans la rue… un grand ponte de l'industrie multimédia était accusé de fraude à l'échelle nationale… plus localement, une vieille grange avait brûlé en campagne voisine la nuit dernière… les responsables du braquage qui avait fait la une du journal de midi n'avaient toujours pas été retrouvés ; et un chanteur dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler sortait un nouvel album, apparemment.

Las, Hawks attrapa la télécommande à côté de lui et zappa sur une autre chaîne en terminant les nachos sucrés qu'il avait commandés en guise de dessert – c'est alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement et qu'il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.  
D'une : personne ne venait jamais lui rendre visite aussi tard et à l'improviste, à part Dabi. Et de deux : Dabi n'était pas du genre à gentiment sonner aux portes. Alors, si ce n'était pas Dabi…

Un bref éclair de déception à la poitrine, le jeune homme se leva et se rendit jusqu'à la porte sans se presser. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil fatigué à travers le judas, manqua de sursauter, et se hâta d'ouvrir aux deux policiers en uniforme qui se tenaient sur son paillasson.

« Ah, bonsoir, m'sieur Hawks, le salua l'un des deux, le plus petit, l'air un peu penaud. Agents Sato et Matsuda. On est désolés de vous déranger, mais on aurait quelques questions à vous poser… »

Hawks avala sa salive. Il y aurait eu des soucis dans le voisinage ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir le temps ou la disponibilité d'esprit nécessaires pour se soucier d'histoires de vol ou il ne savait trop quoi d'autre, ces temps-ci.

« Oui, bien sûr, entrez », répondit-il toutefois, avant de reculer pour leur laisser le hall libre.

Les deux hommes le remercièrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Tandis qu'il les conduisait jusqu'à la cuisine, faisant mentalement la liste de ce qui se trouvait encore dans son frigo avec l'espoir qu'il lui reste au moins une bouteille de soda ou quelque chose à leur offrir à boire, ils lui demandèrent s'il connaissait une personne dont il n'avait jamais entendu le nom – et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent installés au bar et que le grand lui tendit un téléphone portable qu'il manqua de lâcher les deux verres qu'il avait en main.

« C'est cet homme », expliqua le policier.

Cet homme. Avec ces cicatrices, ce sourire au coin des lèvres, et surtout- Ce regard qu'il aurait reconnu entre dix mille.  
C'était Dabi, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Il- Il lui arrivé quelque chose ? » bredouilla-t-il, comme il sentait l'angoisse s'emparer de son cœur et le serrer fort, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si c'était le cas, il-

Mais le représentant des forces de l'ordre resta calme.

« Pas forcément, fit-il, vague, sans doute volontairement. Dites-moi seulement… Il était bien ici, hier dans la soirée ? »

… et immédiatement, Hawks manqua de se baffer lui-même. _Bien sûr_ qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. _Bien sûr_ qu'il était juste…  
Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu être aussi _stupide_?! Alors que le lien crevait les yeux, maintenant qu'on lui en parlait- Dabi qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, la police qui le recherchait, et puis ces deux officiers à qui il avait dû raconter que-  
 _Non_ , pensa-t-il, de toutes ses forces et le cœur en feu, se détestant pour la douleur qu'il autorisait inconsciemment son corps à ressentir. Non, il n'était pas là la veille. Tout comme il n'avait pas été là l'avant-veille. Et il était hors de question que Hawks lui serve d'alibi, même si… Même si…

Un flash, juste sous ses paupières, tandis qu'il clignait des yeux. Dabi, pieds et poings liés, un hématome en-dessous de l'œil droit, une coupure au coin des lèvres – emprisonné et tabassé pour un crime qu'il n'avait peut-être pas commis. Aussitôt, Hawks sentit son sang se précipiter dans ses veines.

« Heu… » s'entendit-il dire, et il s'étonna lui-même de la façon dont sa voix ne tremblait pas. De la manière dont son cœur venait d'assommer sa tête et de prendre lui-même sa décision. « Ouais. C'est un ami assez proche…  
– Oh, d'accord, je vois ! commenta le petit policier, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse. Et vous pourriez nous dire à quelle heure il est arrivé ? Et quand il est reparti, si vous vous en souvenez ?  
– Eh bien… »

D'un seul coup, la nervosité revint et il passa la main dans ses cheveux, tâchant tant bien que mal de la dissimuler. Heureusement, il était bon acteur, c'était en partie son job et il se savait tout à fait capable de faire passer ça pour un mouvement d'humeur tandis qu'il se « rappelait » les événements de la veille ; mais _merde_ , lui soufflait une voix dans sa tête, il avait… il venait de…  
-mentir à la police, réalisa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Il avait _menti à la police_ , nom d'un chien _._ Et maintenant, il n'allait plus pouvoir faire machine arrière. _Merde_.

« Un peu avant l'heure du repas, je dirais peut-être dix-neuf heures ? raconta-t-il donc, s'inventant une soirée au fur et à mesure qu'il y réfléchissait. On a dîné ensemble. Après ça, on a bu quelques verres devant un film, et… » Il fit mine d'étouffer à moitié un rire embarrassé. « Et on a fini trop saouls pour conduire, donc il a passé la nuit ici.  
– Vous dites donc qu'il est reparti ce matin ? s'enquit le grand, braquant sur lui un air sérieux, du genre qui ne tolérerait pas de mensonge ; c'était trop tard pour ça, malheureusement, aussi Hawks n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête en espérant paraître convainquant.  
– Oui, assez tôt, je dirais. Avant que je parte pour mon interview, à neuf heures.  
– … Très bien, conclut alors son interlocuteur, au bout d'une pause trop longue pour ne rien signifier et trop courte pour être forcément inquiétante. Merci, Hawks. Nous vous recontacterons si nous avons d'autres questions. »

Puis il lui tendit la main et Hawks la serra sans réfléchir – mais se souvint au dernier moment de le regarder dans les yeux, l'air entendu, et se bénit mentalement d'y avoir pensé. S'ensuivirent quelques salutations, encore, tandis qu'il raccompagnait les deux officiers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans pour autant baisser sa garde ; puis, sur le pallier, le plus petit d'eux deux lui jeta un dernier regard.

« Encore une petite question, m'sieur Hawks, fit-il, si je peux me permettre… »

Surpris, il s'immobilisa et avala rapidement sa salive. _Quoi, encore ?!_ Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire comprendre qu'il avait encore des doutes sur son honnêteté, quand même pas alors qu'il jouait si bien la comédie – ou alors…  
S'efforçant d'esquisser au coin de ses lèvres un sourire aussi naturel que possible, Hawks ignora le cœur dont les battements s'étaient presque arrêtés dans sa poitrine et soutint le regard de l'agent de police.

« B-Bien sûr, je vous écoute ? » fit-il – puis il attendit la réponse. Et la réponse vint.  
« C'est peut-être un peu déplacé, mais vous voudriez bien me signer un autographe ? Ma fille est une grande fan ! »

… _Oh_.  
Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à réprimer le soulagement qui s'empara de ses traits, à cet instant, et n'eut d'autre choix que d'espérer que son sourire timide ainsi que l'éclat dans son regard puissent passer pour de la tendresse.

« Oh, heu, oui, évidemment, bredouilla-t-il en attrapant le carnet et le stylo que le policier lui tendait. Comment elle s'appelle ? Vous lui direz merci de ma part. Ça… me touche. »

Les minutes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent presque hors du temps, tandis qu'il notait consciencieusement le prénom que lui dictait l'agent sur le bout de papier, l'accompagnait d'un petit mot d'encouragement, d'un rapide autoportrait mal exécuté, de sa signature qui partait dans tous les sens ; et puis il rendit le carnet à l'homme en face de lui, l'entendit le remercier et lui dire encore quelques mots, quelque chose de l'ordre de…

« Ne vous en faites pas pour votre ami. Si vous tenez autant à lui, ça ne peut pas être un mauvais bougre ! »

Il ne reprit conscience des minutes qui s'écoulaient, cependant, du sang qui courait dans ses veines et du cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, que lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte en douceur, après avoir une nouvelle fois salué les officiers, et laissé son front retomber contre le bois dur. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses poumons.

Il lui fallut une demi-minute, environ, pour arriver à la conclusion qui s'imposait d'elle-même.  
 _Oh, putain de bordel de merde_.

Il n'était pas du genre à jurer si facilement, d'habitude – mais il venait de _mentir à la police_ , bon sang. Lui, Hawks, avec toute son influence et ses responsabilités et l'image qu'il devait absolument conserver auprès de son public, il avait sciemment raconté des salades aux deux agents des forces de l'ordre qui lui avaient rendu visite, et tout ça parce que…  
Tout ça parce que _Dabi_.

Les yeux fermés, rien qu'un instant, Hawks obligea sa respiration à reprendre un rythme régulier et les battements de son cœur à ralentir. Puis, une fois qu'il se jugea suffisamment calme pour réfléchir au problème de façon sensée, il verrouilla sa porte d'entrée, poussa le loquet et retourna dans la pièce à vivre, où il se servit un grand verre d'eau avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur le canapé.

 _Eh merde_ , songea-t-il encore. Se répéta-t-il encore. Mais qu'est-ce que Dabi avait foutu ?! Enfin, non, il savait très bien ce qu'il avait foutu ; il avait été soupçonné d'il-ne-savait-trop-quoi, et il avait raconté à la police qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Hawks pour se constituer un alibi-  
Ça, le jeune homme l'avait compris sitôt qu'ils lui avaient montré sa photo. Sitôt qu'ils avaient laissé entendre qu'il aurait pu se trouver ici la veille. Et tout de suite il avait senti son cœur se serrer, de douleur comme d'inquiétude et – il le comprenait maintenant – de _colère_ ; d'une colère ardente dont le brasier dévorait ses entrailles au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse lui laissait la place. Se dire que Dabi avait été capable de l'impliquer là-dedans, sans même le prévenir ou se soucier que…

Non.  
 _Évidemment_ qu'il en avait été capable. C'était Dabi, après tout, et ils n'étaient pas ensemble ni même vraiment amis, peu importe à quel point Hawks avait pu le souhaiter ces derniers temps – alors _bien sûr_ qu'aux yeux de cet homme il ne représentait rien. Pas assez pour qu'il hésite à se servir de lui pour se tirer d'affaire, en tout cas. Même si…  
 _Ça ne peut pas être un mauvais bougre_ , avait dit l'agent Matsuda. Et si Dabi avait été accusé à tort ? Et s'il n'avait été coupable que de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et que Hawks et le mensonge lui avaient alors paru sa seule échappatoire ? Dans ce cas-là, d'accord, sa méthode laissait à désirer, mais-  
… mais Hawks savait pertinemment que l'officier était dans l'erreur. On ne prétendait pas avoir passé la soirée chez un ami lorsqu'on n'avait rien à se reprocher, après tout. Et pour avoir passé tant et tant de nuits dans les bras de ce mec, celui que quelques heures plus tôt à peine il rêvassait encore de pouvoir appeler _son_ mec, à faire courir ses doigts sur les brûlures cicatrisées qui couvraient son corps par endroits et embrasser sa peau qui avait l'odeur et le goût de l'essence… il _savait_. Quelque part, il avait toujours su.

Malgré ça, il avait laissé son cœur assourdir son bon sens, ses sentiments le mener à commettre une erreur qui lui coûterait sa carrière ou lui vaudrait la prison si qui que ce soit l'apprenait – et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.  
Ne se détester que lui-même, aussi, tandis que subsistait dans son estomac l'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'une erreur, que Dabi soit _innocent_ , pas même impliqué de loin ou de près, et que ce n'était pas sa raison qui prenait la décision de lui en parler.

… Oui, voilà, lui en parler. Lui poser la question, écouter sa version des faits ; car rien ne lui disait que Dabi avait _réellement_ fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, dans le fond. Et même si c'était le cas, il pourrait tout lui expliquer… pas vrai ? Alors, seulement, Hawks irait les dénoncer, ou bien ils iraient ensemble- Dans tous les cas, il lui expliquerait, et Dabi comprendrait-  
Comprendrait qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'enfer où il avait grandi pour y replonger dix ans après. Que ce n'était pas un sacrifice qu'il se pensait prêt à faire, même pour le regard bleu électrique qui avait emprisonné son cœur ; et Dabi ne lui en voudrait pas, n'en attendrait même pas tant de lui, parce qu'il _comprendrait_. Parce que, lui aussi, il-

(Tandis qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil sans rêves, ce soir-là, Hawks entendit comme une voix lui murmurer que Dabi ne comprendrait pas ; qu'il n'écouterait même pas ; qu'il lui faudrait choisir entre lui et tout ce qu'il possédait, le trahir pour conserver ce qu'il avait construit – mais il choisit de la faire taire et d'espérer.  
Peu importe à quel point il aurait dû savoir, désormais, que le simple espoir ne serait jamais de taille face à l'incendie qui s'approchait, encore et encore, et menaçait de bientôt le brûler vif.)

* * *

Alors, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le surlendemain soir, et qu'il n'eut pas même besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre qui venait de s'inviter dans son appartement, Hawks serra les poings et s'approcha de _Dabi_.  
Et mille et une émotions se seraient mises à papillonner dans son estomac sitôt que leurs yeux se seraient croisés, un autre jour, sa peau aurait frémi à l'idée d'être caressée par ses longs doigts et ses paupières seraient devenues lourdes au souvenir du plaisir auquel son esprit l'avait inconsciemment associé ; mais la colère, l'incertitude et la détermination qui coulaient dans ses veines étaient plus fortes que le désir et que tout le reste, aujourd'hui.

« Salut, laissa échapper le nouveau venu, apparemment fidèle à lui-même. Je t'ai man-  
– Dabi, le coupa toutefois Hawks, impitoyable et impassible, décidé à aller droit au but. Il… Il faut qu'on parle. De ce qui s'est passé y'a trois jours. »

À mi-chemin de retirer l'une de ses bottes, encore dans l'entrée et une jambe levée, son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas mais perdit son sourire. Il n'en fallut pas plus, malheureusement, pour que le cœur de Hawks triple encore de poids et compresse ses poumons contre sa cage thoracique. Une pensée, rapide, naïve, incontrôlable – _faites que ce ne soit pas grave. Faites qu'il ne soit pas coupable_. Même si les chances étaient objectivement minces…

« Il y a deux policiers qui sont venus me voir avant-hier, poursuivit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas autoriser sa voix à flancher, même un peu. Ils voulaient savoir si tu étais chez moi lundi soir, et on sait tous les deux que c'est pas le cas. Alors… »

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure – Dabi ne réagit pas.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » finit-il par demander, sans pour autant réussir à le regarder dans les yeux.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu le bleu vaciller, rien qu'une demi-seconde, dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui.

Dabi resta silencieux un moment encore ; et lorsqu'il se décida à lui répondre il tournait la tête lui aussi.

« … Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, blondinet », fit-il, d'un ton qui se voulait sans doute détaché, nonchalant, et dans lequel Hawks n'entendit pas la résignation presque douloureuse, trop assommé qu'il était par l'angoisse indéfinissable qui se jouait de ses propres tripes – parce que Dabi ne lui expliquait pas. Parce que Dabi se bornait à faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Parce que Dabi… _ne l'admettait même pas.  
_ « Je… Je leur ai dit que tu avais passé la nuit ici, finit-il par asséner, la colère de plus en plus présente dans sa voix et pourtant sans hausser le ton. Alors j'estime que- »

C'est un éclat de rire qui l'interrompit.  
Un éclat de rire sombre, désabusé, loin du genre de ceux auxquels Dabi l'avait habitué ; et pourtant le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention, la gorge trop serrée et la douleur trop importante dans sa poitrine. Non, au lieu de ça, il reporta son regard sur lui, tâcha de ne plus le lâcher des yeux, de laisser paraître dans son expression toute la déception et toute la fureur- Parce qu'il espérait au moins qu'il reconnaîtrait, qu'il accepterait qu'ils cherchent une solution ensemble, qu'il ferait un effort-  
Et l'autre homme passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de fuir son regard, un soupir dans la voix.

« J'en reviens pas, finit-il par dire, l'air d'hésiter encore entre le rire sarcastique et la lassitude la plus totale. Tu leur as vraiment raconté ça ? Tu as _menti_ aux flics ? »

Il marqua une pause, quoique trop courte pour vraiment laisser à Hawks le temps de lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, j'étais surpris qu'ils me laissent partir aussi facilement, ajouta-t-il, un peu moins fort, presque comme pour lui-même. J'espérais juste gagner du temps, j'aurais jamais cru que… Merde, le gentil garçon qui raconte des bobards aux flics… Rien que pour mes beaux yeux. »

Tout en parlant, il releva la tête et Hawks eut l'impression de sentir le bleu électrique sur son visage, mais lorsqu'il voulut y répondre il remarqua que ses yeux ne le regardaient pas. Non, au lieu de ça, il y brillait une lueur étrange, l'éclat d'une émotion à laquelle il n'aurait pas su donner de nom ; mais il se fichait pas mal d'y donner un nom, finalement.  
… Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Espérer que Dabi lui fasse part de quoi que ce soit, et puis quoi encore ? Il avait toujours su que ce n'était pas son genre – même juste après le passage des deux officiers de police, il s'était bien rendu compte que c'était stupide. Qu' _il_ était stupide. Qu'ils n'avaient pas, et n'avaient jamais eu… ce genre de relation. Et pourtant il avait voulu quelques mots, pas forcément grand-chose, même pas de quoi lui donner l'impression qu'ils étaient égaux, simplement-

 _Bordel_. Il l'aimait – et ce type ne le considérait même pas comme un _allié_.  
C'était douloureux. Et en même temps, tellement prévisible.

« Rends-moi les clés de l'appartement », finit-il donc par lâcher, une main dans les cheveux et le ton qu'il espérait aussi assuré que possible ; mais il sentait que même ses talents d'acteur commençaient à lui faire défaut.

 _Je sais que c'est toi qui les as_ , n'ajouta-t-il pas, parce que c'était évident.  
Et pourtant, cette fois encore, Dabi se contenta de glisser les mains dans ses poches et de lui jeter un regard nonchalant, l'air un peu ailleurs mais de l'esquiver quand même. Cette fois encore, il ne répondit pas, fit mine de ne pas savoir – de ne pas s'en soucier et que tout ce que Hawks pouvait dire ou faire ne l'atteindrait jamais.  
Alors, le jeune homme réprima un long soupir, étouffa la douleur qui le prenait à la gorge, et fronça les sourcils sous le coup de la colère, autant envers ce type qui se tenait devant lui que vers lui-même, suffisamment _idiot_ pour avoir encore envie de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser.

« Laisse tomber, se força-t-il à prononcer avec lassitude. Je changerai la serrure. … En fait, tu sais quoi ? »

Une seconde, qui s'écoula comme une éternité.  
Une seconde durant laquelle il ressassa le désir, les moments passés à se soumettre à ses doigts décharnés ou à tenter de le faire hurler de plaisir, l'affection à chaque fois qu'il avait glissé la main contre sa peau ; mais aussi la visite des policiers, la nonchalance dans son attitude, son refus tacite et pourtant catégorique de… partager quoi que ce soit. De le mettre au courant, et de lui faire _confiance_.  
Une seconde – et la rancœur imprégna les mots qui lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Ce serait certainement mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. »

Seul le silence accueillit sa déclaration.  
Le sang battant dans ses veines la mesure de son cœur à la dérive, Hawks ne quitta pas Dabi du regard, s'efforçant de chercher dans les traits de son visage l'ombre d'une émotion, que ce soit de la douleur, du soulagement, de la frustration, du rejet, autre chose-  
Mais il ne trouva dans ses iris électriques qu'une lueur indéchiffrable, qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre, et bientôt l'autre homme reprit la parole.

« … Comme tu veux, dit-il, simplement, l'air et le ton parfaitement neutres. À une prochaine. »

Puis il pivota sur ses talons, et ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui sans que le bleu de son regard n'ait réapparu dans son champ de vision que Hawks comprit soudain qu'il risquait bien de ne jamais le revoir.

* * *

« Hé, mais si c'est pas tête de piaf ! Alors, comment tu vas, mon grand ? »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hawks faillit ne pas entendre la voix pourtant forte de la collègue et amie avec qui, il venait de le découvrir, il allait encore une fois tourner une publicité aujourd'hui. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence, à vrai dire, qu'au moment où il sentit sa main puissante s'abattre entre ses omoplates en une démonstration d'amitié virile, et qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui avait offerte ; alors, seulement, il eut l'impression de reprendre pied dans la réalité et redressa la tête pour la saluer.  
Haut perchée sur ses bottes à talons épais, Miruko lui jetait le genre de regard fier et plein d'entrain dont elle avait le secret, et force était d'avouer que ça lui faisait toujours du bien de la voir – il esquissa un sourire rapide.  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, cependant, elle avait froncé les sourcils.

« Ouh là, c'est toujours pas la grande forme, toi… T'es sûr de pas vouloir en parler ? »

Et le jeune homme s'immobilisa un instant – comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Rien qu'un instant, le temps d'assimiler l'information. De réaliser qu'elle lisait toujours en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Juste le temps de soutenir son regard, hausser un sourcil, feindre de ne pas comprendre, même s'il se doutait qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu ; et puis il croisa les bras et laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-il. J'ai super hâte de bosser avec toi, comme d'hab' ! »

Malheureusement, Miruko ne parut pas convaincue – mais c'était à prévoir. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une fois qu'il essayait de lui faire croire que tout allait bien, et un de ces quatre, elle finirait par perdre patience et menacer de l'étrangler pour qu'il lui raconte tout du début à la fin ; mais en attendant…

En attendant, se rappela-t-il tandis qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui et qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots en attendant l'équipe de maquillage, il n'avait pas changé la serrure de sa porte d'entrée, finalement – mais jamais plus il ne l'avait entendue se déverrouiller à l'improviste, peu importe le nombre de soirs où il avait décidé de rester chez lui plutôt que de sortir comme prévu. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'oublier ses plans et son travail de la journée au profit de caresses qui le brûlaient presque, non plus, de lèvres sèches contre sa peau ; il n'avait plus revu Dabi, tout simplement, et même s'il peinait à l'avouer, même s'il détestait en parler ou y penser…  
Son cœur s'en serrait encore. Cet homme, ce sale type coupable ou en tout cas suspect d'il-ne-savait-trop-quoi, qui avait disparu de sa vie du jour au lendemain _mais c'était sa faute_ lui manquait encore, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe, ça aurait été trop simple – non, c'était… quoi, déjà ? Sa voix, peut-être ; son rire moqueur, qu'il pouvait entendre même dans le silence de la nuit. La chaleur de son corps et le toucher des cicatrices le long de ses avant-bras ou de sa gorge. Ses doigts d'os et de peau, entremêlés dans ses cheveux, pour le forcer à redresser la tête ou le guider lors d'une fellation, mais toujours les ongles contre son crâne avec _douceur_ ; ses soupirs, ses rictus, ses moments d'absence aux déclarations étranges, ses yeux-  
 _Oh,_ ses yeux. Toutes les nuances de leur bleu, dans lequel il avait si souvent eu l'impression de réussir à déchiffrer la silhouette de ses sentiments, des ébauches de ses véritables pensées – mais il fallait croire qu'il avait eu tort, en fin de compte.

Quel abruti, vraiment.  
Enfin, non. Ça avait été la meilleure chose à faire – objectivement. Parce qu'avec son boulot, et tout ce à quoi il tenait, il ne devait pas… il ne _pouvait pas_ s'impliquer dans une relation avec un criminel, ni même simplement avec un mec qui n'était pas foutu d'accepter de communiquer avec lui ; et continuer à le voir alors qu'ils ne cherchaient clairement pas la même chose et que Dabi était vraisemblablement prêt à le sacrifier pour se tirer d'affaire… ça aurait été encore plus stupide. Sans doute.  
Enfin, si on oubliait le fait que son cœur lui semblait prendre feu à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, bien sûr.

Une semaine et demie après leur _rupture_ , Hawks avait cédé et tenté de le retrouver. En pleine nuit, les mains et la poitrine presque fébriles tant il brûlait de le sentir contre lui à nouveau, il avait enfourché sa moto et conduit jusqu'à la station où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois ; laissé les lumières vives des néons éblouir ses yeux et danser sur son visage ; et la douleur avait écrasé son thorax et sa trachée lorsqu'il était entré pour constater que Dabi ne s'y trouvait pas. Pour apprendre, de la bouche du gamin qui l'avait remplacé, qu'il n'y travaillait même plus, et ce depuis des semaines et des semaines.  
Mais il ne connaissait pas son prénom, ni même son nom de famille – ne se rappelait même plus ceux que les agents de police lui avaient donnés, et puis, rien ne garantissait que ce soient les vrais. Et il ne savait pas où il habitait ; n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre, ni numéro de téléphone ni adresse e-mail ni réseau social ; alors même une fois parvenu à la conclusion qu'il voulait le revoir, qu'il _avait besoin_ de le revoir, même rien qu'une fois, il-

Il était rentré chez lui sans prêter attention à la couleur des feux sur la route, cette nuit-là. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il avait fait de son casque ou de ses gants, à vrai dire ; et sitôt qu'il avait posé un pied dans son appartement, il avait laissé son visage s'enfoncer dans son matelas confortable – avant de sentir les larmes se mettre à dévaler ses joues en réalisant que les draps n'avaient plus son odeur depuis bien, bien longtemps.  
Le reste était un peu flou, mais il se rappelait vaguement avoir envoyé à Miruko un SMS de l'ordre de _rappelle-moi à quoi ça sert l'amour, déjà ?_ mais avec plus de fautes de frappe, avalé la moitié du pot de glace au caramel qu'il gardait au fond de son congélateur pour les cas d'urgence, et fini par s'endormir au petit matin, devant une comédie romantique pas forcément géniale et qu'il avait déjà vue des dizaines de fois.

Il avait réussi à reprendre le travail, depuis, et même à faire passer sa journée d'absence non annoncée pour la conséquence d'une fulgurante gastro qui lui serait tombée dessus au milieu de la nuit ; mais est-ce qu'il pouvait dire pour autant qu'il allait bien ?  
… Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais il s'en sortait, il savait qu'il allait s'en sortir ; il lui faudrait du temps pour oublier Dabi et ces mois qu'il avait passés ensemble, c'était tout.

De toute manière, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il ne saurait jamais ce dont Dabi s'était rendu coupable ou non ce soir-là, la veille de celui où il avait reçu la visite des deux officiers. La veille de celui où il lui avait bêtement, et il en enrageait encore, servi d' _alibi_. Tout comme il ne saurait jamais ce que cet homme avait bien pu devenir, s'il avait été attrapé, s'il était en fuite dans quelque pays à l'autre bout du monde, parce qu'il ne le reverrait jamais-  
Mais cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. À ce stade de sa vie, Dabi n'était plus qu'un souvenir et devait le rester.

Et Hawks aurait pu s'engager sur la bonne voie, non, _rester_ sur la bonne voie, parce qu'il y était déjà, s'il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone ce matin-là. S'il avait pris la peine de rechercher le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran de son portable, qui n'était pas enregistré dans ses contacts… et remarqué qu'il s'agissait de celui du _poste de police_ du quartier.

« Ah, m'sieur Hawks, bonjour ! C'est l'agent Matsuda ! »

Il lui fallut bien dix secondes pour s'en souvenir. Ah, oui – le plus petit des deux officiers qui étaient venus lui poser des questions quand… Enfin. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cette soirée-là, mais il tâcha d'ignorer la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine pour répondre à son interlocuteur et l'inviter à poursuivre.

« Si je vous appelle, fit alors celui-ci, c'est au sujet de votre ami… »

Immédiatement, Hawks sentit son cœur rater un battement avant de se lancer dans une course folle. Il ne lui demanda même pas _quel_ ami, quand bien même il en avait beaucoup ; c'était évident, et il se détesta pour l'effet que la simple mention de cet homme lui faisait encore.  
L'inquiétude au creux de sa poitrine. Mais aussi, la chaleur dans son estomac, et surtout – l'espoir. _Foutu espoir_.

« On pourrait dire qu'il a quelques petits soucis, continua alors Matsuda dans le combiné. Je suis pas vraiment censé vous prévenir, mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être être au courant…  
– Qu- Quel genre de soucis ? »

La question était sortie d'elle-même, sans qu'il n'ait à prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ou de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, que de s'intéresser encore à… tout ça. À l'autre bout du fil, l'officier n'émit d'abord qu'un _hmm_ embêté.

« Eh bien, il est en garde à vue… On le soupçonne d'avoir commis plusieurs petits incendies dans le secteur. Rien de bien grave, mais il peut pas continuer, sinon il risque de blesser quelqu'un, vous comprenez ? »

Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme resta interdit, les doigts encore crispés d'inquiétude contre son téléphone portable.  
Et puis l'information que venait de lui donner le policier atteignit son esprit et il aurait pu se répéter que son « ami » était en garde à vue, qu'il avait été arrêté par les forces de l'ordre ; se demander ce qui allait lui arriver, maintenant, de quelle peine il écoperait s'il était reconnu coupable, de quels crimes _Hawks lui-même_ pourrait être accusé si on apprenait qu'il avait menti la première fois qu'il avait été interrogé ; mais au lieu de ça il se prit à baisser les yeux, froncer les sourcils, s'efforcer de retenir les larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de se précipiter bientôt le long de ses joues. _Plusieurs petits incendies_ , avait dit l'agent Matsuda, mais de _petits_ incendies. _Rien de bien grave_. Alors même s'il était bel et bien coupable, et Hawks était presque _certain_ qu'il l'était, Dabi…

« Enfin, c'est bête, je pense bien que vous comprenez, m'sieur Hawks, reprit l'agent au téléphone. D'après la loi en vigueur, il a droit à une demi-heure de visite par tranche de vingt-quatre heures passée chez nous, et comme il a pas voulu nous donner le numéro d'un parent ou de qui que ce soit d'autre… Eh bien, je me suis dit que vous… Bah, vous voyez ? »

Dabi n'avait pas disparu.  
Dabi était encore là, au commissariat, à quelques minutes de chez lui à peine – _et on lui proposait de venir_ , réalisa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, de venir maintenant, tout de suite, et de le revoir. De lui reparler. De plonger à nouveau le regard dans ses yeux bleus, bleu intense, bleu électrique, où il pourrait peut-être lire quelque émotion ou peut-être pas, et…  
Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. En réalité, il avait redoublé de vitesse, lourd et puissant, comprimé à en étouffer dans sa cage thoracique ; et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une ou deux secondes pour prendre sa décision.

Hochant la tête comme il répondait par l'affirmative à l'agent Matsuda, la voix imprégnée de détermination et d'espoir, Hawks mit moins d'une minute à rassembler toutes les affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin – puis il quitta son appartement sans plus la moindre hésitation, enfourcha sa moto, en fit rugir le moteur.

Il _fallait_ qu'il revoie Dabi, songea-t-il en rabattant la visière de son casque. Pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il avait fait ou non, sur ce qu'il risquait, sur ce qu'ils risquaient tous les deux ; mais aussi pour… mettre les choses au clair. Il supposait. Qu'importe.  
Il fallait qu'il le revoie, et il allait le revoir.  
Et peu importe s'il venait à le regretter sous peu ; il s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard.

* * *

... Oui, je suis un peu désolée pour l'angst quand même. xD J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout, et à très bientôt pour la troisième (et, normalement, dernière) partie de cette histoire ! :)


	3. Partie 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey bonjour ! :D Oui ça fait une année et demie que cette fanfic a pas été mise à jour. Oui ça fait six mois que j'ai disparu du site. Oui il est 4h du matin. C'était une très, très longue "petite semaine" XD  
Blague à part, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce chapitre ! L'attente fut (très, très OTL) longue, mais voilà enfin la suite et fin de cette histoire, écrite avec tout le temps et toute l'énergie que j'avais à disposition ces dix derniers jours xDD Finalement ça prendra la forme de non pas une mais deux parties supplémentaires, mais cette fois, pas de mauvaise surprise, promis - la partie 3 est ici, et je vais mettre en ligne la partie 4 directement après.

Je suis pas sûre d'être très satisfaite de cette fin, au final... Mais c'est le mieux que je sois capable de faire pour l'instant, donc tant pis ! Dans tous les cas, au moins maintenant il y a une fin, pour la qualité je vous laisse juger. XD

Un **énorme merci** à **Turand** et à **Plume d'Eau** pour leur aide et leurs conseils super précieux grâce auxquels cette fic a... évité le pire, on va dire XD Vous êtes fantastiques en tout cas, merci TwT Et gros gros remerciements aussi à tous les gens qui m'ont gentiment écoutée me plaindre que je galérais avec cette fic ces derniers jours... vous êtes adorables et vous avez tellement de patience OTL  
Enfin, merci à **Riya** pour ta review sur les chapitres précédents - j'espère que ceux-ci seront un minimum à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Merci encore de vous intéresser à cette fanfic, même si elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La façon dont ça brûle  
** **Partie 3**

Assis sur le matelas inconfortable posé à même le banc de pierre étroit, il avait le dos appuyé contre le mur blanc et froid, les narines pleines de l'odeur âcre qui embaumait la pièce et les yeux fermés, mais il ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs secondes.

 _Bordel…_ Mais quelle perte de temps, tout ça.

Il y avait des taches sur le plafond jauni. Origine inconnue. Nature à déterminer. Nombre… plusieurs. Il les avait vues en arrivant, quelques heures plus tôt, enfin, si ce n'étaient pas des _jours_ qu'il avait passés ici à dériver entre le conscient et l'inconscient, et maintenant leur forme ne semblait plus vouloir se décider à se barrer de sa mémoire.  
Foutues taches. Tout comme ces foutues, foutues lumières vives qui lui bousillaient la rétine même les paupières closes, les pas et les paroles qu'il n'arrivait pas à cesser de distinguer à l'autre bout du couloir ; et les démangeaisons si familières jusqu'au bout de ses doigts fourrés dans ses poches.  
Il serra les poings.

 _Ah.  
Le feu_.

Au commencement de tout, il en était certain, il y avait eu le feu. Un feu chaud et magnifique, comme celui qui ondulait dans ses souvenirs, à distance raisonnable mais suffisamment proche pour qu'en tendant la main, il puisse presque l'effleurer ; le feu avant que ne prennent les flammes grandes et belles qui s'élèveraient dans le ciel nocturne, leur température tranchant avec celle de l'hiver, leur couleur se découpant sur le bleu foncé, leur danse aussi envoûtante que macabre.

Le feu qu'il avait tant envie de voir frémir sous ses yeux. De voir apparaître d'une simple pression, d'un glissement de son doigt contre la molette.

Mais on lui avait pris son briquet à son arrivée, de même que les lacets de ses chaussures et le reste de ses effets personnels, et il grimaça. Baissa la tête. Serra les poings, encore, si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles ras s'enfoncer dans la peau décharnée de ses deux paumes. Un frisson désagréable courait juste sous son épiderme partout dans son corps et il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il n'avait _pas que ça à foutre_.

« Hé, toi. »

Soudain, cliquetis de métal, une clé qui tourne dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement et une voix s'adressa à lui qu'il n'avait pas envie d'écouter – alors il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ poursuive. _Agent Sato._

« Debout. Et n'essaie pas de jouer au sourd avec moi. Visite. »

Et rien de tout cela n'aurait pu susciter une réaction de sa part, en temps normal-  
Mais à ce dernier mot, les yeux de Dabi s'ouvrirent sur les murs à nu de la cellule de garde à vue, et il tourna la tête en un geste lent – jusqu'à ce que le bleu électrique s'arrête sur la silhouette de l'officier responsable de son cas et que les échos de son dernier mot cessent de se répercuter dans son esprit vide.  
 _Il avait de la visite_.

* * *

… C'était agaçant, conclut-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente dans le silence. La façon dont les menottes à ses poignets l'empêchaient de se mouvoir comme il en avait envie. Parce que les picotements dans ses phalanges ne s'étaient pas calmés, loin de là, non – à vrai dire, plus que jamais il avait envie de sentir son empreinte s'imprimer sur la molette de son briquet et de voir la flamme réapparaître, d'un seul coup, et brûler et onduler encore et encore juste sous son regard-  
Mais on ne lui avait toujours rendu ni son briquet ni les lacets de ses chaussures ni le moindre de ses effets personnels et lorsqu'ils erraient dans la salle où on l'avait fait asseoir ses yeux n'apercevaient que les murs clairs, la table claire, les chaises claires. _Putain_. Il en avait vraiment ras le cul de tout ce _blanc_ et de la façon dont il réverbérait la lumière du plafonnier, presqu'aussi vive que celle des néons à l'hôpital.

 _Rah_.  
Il serra les dents. Depuis le début, depuis son « arrestation », comme ils disaient, il avait détesté l'agent Sato jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même – et à cet instant pourtant il n'existait rien qu'il aurait apprécié plus que de le voir revenir. Mettre un terme à l'attente. Mettre un terme au silence. Enfin donner à son esprit un objet auquel s'intéresser pour l'arracher à son reflet noir dans les meubles opaques ; lui apporter cette fameuse _visite_.  
Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne plus se retrouver seul et forcé de faire face à-  
L'unique porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit soudain. Et quand il redressa la tête, lentement, nonchalamment, ce n'est pas sur l'insupportable flic qu'il posa le bleu de son regard mais sur _lui_.

 _Hawks_.  
Ce foutu top model.  
 _Blondinet_.

Immédiatement, la tension dans sa poitrine se mit à lui faire _mal_ et il dut lutter pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Debout face à lui, il l'observait de haut, avec sa jolie gueule d'ange, et l'éclat dans son regard aurait dû être celui du mépris, de la colère, exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu – mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
… Non. Bien sûr que non. De la colère, du mépris, ça aurait été trop simple, hein ? Trop _logique_. Et ce type n'était pas logique. Pas après toutes ces nuits où il l'avait suivi des yeux tandis qu'il s'en allait, quand bien même son attitude lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas se retourner pour lui revenir ; pas après ces conneries qu'il avait racontées aux flics pour lui éviter de se faire choper, alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé, qu'il s'était même bien foutu de lui ; et surtout pas alors que malgré tout ça il se tenait devant lui dans la petite salle du commissariat, son vieux blouson sur les épaules et l' _inquiétude_ dans son regard.

Il ne la laissait pas paraître, bon acteur qu'il était, mais la rigidité de sa nuque, les dents qui ne demandaient qu'à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure ne trompaient pas – pas Dabi, du moins. Et quelques mois plus tôt, il en aurait souri, de songer à ce joli petit oiseau qui se croyait si convaincant, si maître de lui-même, sans s'imaginer une seconde qu'un peu d'observation suffisait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ; mais aujourd'hui...  
Aujourd'hui, il avait une sensation indéchiffrable entre la poitrine et l'estomac. Un truc sur lequel il n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt, mais dont il _savait_ que ça n'aurait pas dû être là. C'était en lui et c'était tout au fond, depuis leur dernière rencontre déjà, dans le sang qui transperçait son cœur et le pouls qui cognait ses tympans, comme un cancer qu'il n'avait pas senti s'installer, qu'il avait été trop _bête_ pour remarquer avant – et il détestait ça.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, bordel._

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aurait préféré être ailleurs ou s'il ne supportait pas l'idée que Hawks soit là.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.  
Ça n'avait _pas de sens_ , bon sang. Hawks lui avait dit de foutre le camp, et il l'avait fait, et il n'était jamais revenu. C'était le moment où ses yeux devaient être pleins de reproches et où Dabi devait soutenir son regard et lui répondre _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, blondinet ? Il a jamais existé, le prince charmant que tu t'es halluciné tout seul-  
_ Mais il n'y parvenait pas.  
Parce que ce type s'asseyait de l'autre côté de la table avec toutes ses émotions dans son regard, une façade de neutralité sur le visage mais le cœur à nu, en colère mais aussi tendu mais aussi soucieux mais aussi déterminé, et ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

« Vous avez une demi-heure, pas plus. Et la conversation n'est pas privée. »

Il se foutait éperdument de l'agent Sato, maintenant. Qu'il rentre, qu'il sorte, qu'il s'étouffe avec le bâton qu'il avait dans le cul – peu importe. Il n'y avait plus que Hawks face à lui, et l'impression désagréable que ses poumons n'absorbaient plus tout l'air qu'ils auraient dû.

« Hey, Dabi… Ça faisait un moment. »

 _Non-  
_ Pas comme ça. Pas sur ce ton. Pas alors que-

Ça n'avait été qu'un jeu, au début.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois à la station service, avec son air à côté de la plaque et ses sourires qui sonnaient faux... Lorsqu'il l'avait suivi jusque chez lui, qu'il l'avait laissé l'embrasser, qu'il l'avait jeté sur son propre lit... Le sexe était censé leur faire du bien à tous les deux. Sortir la tête du blondinet de son boulot qui le rendait malade. Dans son cas, lui faire ignorer les cris lorsqu'ils devenaient trop forts, oublier la douleur lorsque les cicatrices tiraient sur sa peau meurtrie. Et ça avait fonctionné, pendant un temps.

Mais il y avait eu ces soirées passées ensemble. La bouffe devant la télévision. Les moqueries au sujet d'un programme ou d'un autre, des conneries, ses sourires. Des caresses un peu trop douces. Des baisers un peu trop tendres. C'était drôle, de le taquiner – de l'entendre rire. Et puis tout à coup, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu arriver, sans qu'il n'ait pu le prévoir-  
Hawks s'était fait des idées. Son regard s'était mis à le suivre, à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait ; les mots menaçaient en permanence d'échapper tout seuls à ses lèvres fines ; il n'avait même plus eu besoin de parler ni d'agir que pour ses sentiments soient tellement _évidents_ , dans chacun des traits de son visage.  
Et brusquement, tout ce qu'ils avaient n'avait plus suffi.

« … Je suis au courant de quelques trucs », poursuivit le blondinet, sans le lâcher du regard ni laisser tomber ce ton qui se voulait léger sans y parvenir – mais il ne savait rien, non. Il n'avait pas la moindre _idée_. « Ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, ce dont tu es accusé. T'inquiète, je vais pas te demander de te justifier, cette fois-ci, je… »

 _Je me rends bien compte que tu le feras pas_ , peut-être. Ça avait bien été le cas la fois précédente, après tout ; et effectivement, Dabi n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire davantage juste parce qu'il se trouvait au commissariat.  
 _Je sais que ça vaut pas la peine d'attendre ça de toi_ , du coup.  
Ou encore, _j'ai pas la prétention de croire que tu vaux mieux que ça, de toute façon.  
_ (Et qu'importe que le ton de son blondinet ne laisse absolument pas supposer un truc comme ça.)

En face de lui, Hawks inspira, soupira, et joignit ses mains contre la table comme pour se donner une contenance. Il avait froncé les sourcils ; l'air neutre qu'il avait tant tenu à garder jusqu'ici ne fonctionnait plus, visiblement, et Dabi aurait dû s'en réjouir.  
S'en serait réjoui, sans doute, si la présence de ce type couplée aux menottes à ses poignets couplées au _feu_ qui l'attendait à l'extérieur mais restait inatteignable ne lui donnaient pas autant envie de quitter la pièce en courant.

« Bon sang, Dabi, continua-t-il. Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me _parler_? »

… Et il ne voyait pas que c'était justement _ça le problème-_

Lui parler, hein.  
Lui parler pour lui raconter quoi, de toute manière ? Pourquoi il avait fait cramer ces fichues baraques, peut-être ? Pourquoi il avait envoyé les flics le chercher chez lui ? Ou bien, pourquoi il avait refusé de tout lui expliquer la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ?  
Pourquoi il était si primordial que le feu parte d'entre ses mains et qu'il le regarde s'élever dans le ciel nocturne, qu'il observe la hauteur des flammes et leur puissance et leur vitesse ?

Ce serait devoir expliquer les cicatrices. Raconter les cris. Mentionner la douleur que seul le départ de l'incendie pouvait calmer.

Et tout ça au type qui l'avait foutu dehors – même si quelque chose, tout au fond de lui, lui soufflait qu'il avait eu _raison_.

« Je pourrais peut-être comprendre.  
– … Non. »

 _Non.  
_ Personne ne le pouvait. Personne ne détenait les réponses dont il avait si désespérément besoin ; et s'il n'était pas capable de les trouver en lui-même, personne ne saurait les lui apporter sur un plateau, et _surtout pas Hawks._

Il en avait de bonnes, le blondinet, quand même. Comme s'il suffisait qu'ils _discutent_ pour que tout aille mieux et que ses fautes s'expient d'elles-mêmes et que ce mec l'invite joyeusement à revenir, continue de lui sourire comme si de rien n'était ; comme s'il suffisait qu'il lui _parle_ pour que ce simulacre de relation qu'ils entretenaient, non, qu'ils avaient entretenue ait soudain le moindre sens et que celui qu'il était vraiment, celui dont mannequin boy ignorait tout et ne voulait rien savoir, corresponde miraculeusement à ses attentes.

« Je ne te dois pas la moindre réponse », finit-il par lâcher, un rictus déformant à peine la courbe de ses lèvres.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard du blondinet – et les démangeaisons dans ses doigts reprirent de plus belle. Il avait envie d'être ailleurs. De faire autre chose. De ne plus réfléchir qu'à ce qui comptait vraiment ; et ce n'était pas son « histoire » sans lendemain avec l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, quoi qu'en laisse croire le cognement sourd dans sa poitrine.

« ... Je sais, admit Hawks au bout de plusieurs secondes, presque en un soupir. J'aimerais juste… »

Ce n'étaient que des espoirs, des foutus _espoirs_ qui ne servaient à rien, tout ça. Dabi n'était pas et ne serait jamais le grand prince dont il rêvait, celui qu'il idéalisait et aux côtés de qui il s'imaginait pouvoir tout dire, tout faire ; il aurait déjà dû s'en rendre compte, quand il avait ouvert à la police ou quand il avait appris pour les incendies ou quand il avait posé ses yeux sur lui aujourd'hui.  
( _Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait menti aux flics, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accouru jusqu'ici, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui jetait encore ce putain de regard-_ )

« Laisse-moi t'aider, au moins. » Sa voix s'était faite déterminée, cette fois. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire. »

… Parce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait de son aide ? De sa pitié ? De sa putain de _charité_ ?

« Il n'y a rien que je veux que tu fasses », prononça-t-il distinctement, tout en relevant les yeux sur le blondinet pour s'assurer qu'il ait reçu le message. Puis un instant, encore, un souffle, une demi-hésitation, et- « Et si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, t'es pas obligé de rester. »

Non – il valait mieux qu'il parte. Qu'il ramasse ses affaires et son petit air de chien battu, qu'il se lève de sa chaise, et qu'il prenne la porte en sens inverse, avant qu'il ait encore d'autres brillantes idées comme…  
Comme celle de tendre encore en direction de Dabi une main naïve qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de saisir, même s'il l'avait voulu. Qu'il ne saisirait pas – même s'il le voulait.

Et peu importe que son regard d'or vif se teinte d'autant de couleurs indescriptibles. Peu importe que ses dents se serrent et que ses sourcils se froncent. Peu importe que le sang de Dabi s'enfuie dans ses veines comme la lave le long du volcan mais n'en ait pas la _température_.

Ce n'étaient pas les repas en sa compagnie, les bouteilles dans son frigo, les nuits entre ses draps qui mettraient fin à la douleur qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil le soir ; ce n'étaient pas ses sourires ou ses caresses qui feraient taire les cris, ni ne les ramèneraient à la vie.  
Et n'était pas pour ses doigts sur sa peau, pour ses lèvres contre les siennes, qu'il autoriserait ce qui se terrait tout au fond de lui à lui souffler _et si_.

« Les trente minutes sont écoulées, de toute façon, asséna-t-il, las. Adieu, blondinet. »

Il n'en savait rien, à vrai dire – mais il s'en foutait. Il ne le regardait plus. Ne pouvait plus le regarder.

Alors il entendit Hawks prendre une inspiration rapide ; puis se lever et quitter la pièce.

Et à cet instant, pour la première fois, Dabi se demanda si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti le blondinet toutes ces fois où il avait quitté son appartement sans le prévenir qu'il partait-  
Mais il se reprit vite ; ça n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant, de toute façon. Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Et c'était mieux comme ça, dans le fond – mieux qu'il puisse se concentrer sur les flammes qui ne brûlaient plus le bout de ses doigts, le temps qu'il lui restait à passer entre quatre murs sales, et qu'il ignore la tornade d'émotions indiscernables et indésirables qui serrait encore son estomac même après son départ.

* * *

La première chose qui l'avait frappé, lorsqu'il était sorti de la petite pièce blanche où Dabi était toujours assis, lorsqu'il avait entendu la lourde porte noire se refermer sur son passage, c'était le poids qui avait tout à coup quitté ses poumons ; son souffle qui s'était fait saccadé, rien qu'un instant ; et l'étendue de la _stupidité_ , de la _bêtise_ dont il venait de faire preuve.  
Ensuite, Hawks avait entendu l'agent Sato lui demander de retourner à l'accueil, et il avait tout juste réussi à lui offrir un sourire aussi photogénique que faux tandis qu'il obéissait par réflexe plus que de son propre chef.

Mais Dabi…  
Il le savait, pourtant. Que lui parler ne serait pas facile ; qu'il ne suffirait pas d'accourir au commissariat, d'ouvrir la porte qui le mènerait à lui, de se jeter dans ses bras ou d'il ne savait trop quelle autre _connerie_. La façon dont l'homme qu'il aimait s'était servi de lui sans pour autant lui accorder la moindre confiance, le fait que tout ça n'avait sûrement jamais été rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour lui, ses mots la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, leur dispute, ses silences, il ne les avait pas oubliés et la douleur était toujours présente…  
… Mais justement, Dabi restait _l'homme qu'il aimait_ – et il n'avait pas été prêt.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était de retour dans son appartement, déjà, dans ses cent vingt mètres carrés qui ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi grands, et il se le reprochait encore. Non seulement il avait à peine réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire avant de foncer au commissariat, mais en plus il n'avait pas anticipé la façon dont Dabi réagirait, dont il le regarderait, et… Bon sang, plus de dix ans qu'il subissait les interviews les plus intrusives du show-business, et là…  
Il s'était laissé surprendre comme un débutant.  
Et en même temps, même avec toute la préparation du monde, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à se conduire autrement.

Après coup, l'agent Sato avait froncé les sourcils comme s'il doutait de sa sincérité, ou comme s'il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi il faisait l'effort de lui sourire, et puis il avait rouvert la lourde porte noire tandis que Hawks s'éloignait.

 _Debout, Todoroki,_ avait-il dit. _Tu retournes en cellule_.

Et le jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre le raclement de sa chaise contre le sol dur, le cliquetis des menottes à ses poignets, pour s'imaginer très exactement à quoi ressemblait celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées – grand, décharné, le corps anguleux, mais les angles plus marqués encore qu'à son habitude, les gestes presque maladifs, le corps couvert de toutes ces cicatrices qui paraissaient à vif, _et cet air dans son regard_.  
C'était la première chose qui avait attiré Hawks chez lui, il lui semblait bien. Son regard. Le bleu perçant de ses yeux qui l'avait électrisé dès la première fois, et puis son intensité lorsqu'il s'arrêtait sur lui, lorsque ce type esquissait un air nonchalant ou un sourire moqueur mais que le jeune homme sentait, _savait_ qu'il n'observait que lui, que rien ne lui échappait – ce bleu-là même qu'il avait à peine dirigé vers lui aujourd'hui.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus c'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'avait remarqué tout de suite.  
Encore une fois, il ne s'attendait pas à être bien reçu. Il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire à ce moment-là, que ça aurait été complètement idiot de lui pardonner sans mot dire, mais il avait tout de même voulu chasser Dabi de sa vie, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé ; bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts ni même se réjouir de le voir réapparaître. Seulement, il avait imaginé un regard mauvais, des piques visant précisément ses points faibles et les questions qui fâchaient, pas…

Dabi qui avait toujours tellement de répartie, qui ne manquait jamais de remarquer même ce que Hawks hésitait encore à lui révéler, dont la position de prédateur ne faisait aucun doute – et cette fois-ci il était resté tellement silencieux. Il avait paru si _faible_. Et même s'il avait joué à celui que rien n'atteignait, comme toujours, il avait eu l'air tellement _ailleurs_ , comme…

… _J'aime le feu. J'adore…_

D'un seul coup, Hawks cessa de laisser son attention dériver aux quatre coins de son plafond immaculé et se redressa sur son lit.  
Comme cette fois-là. Cette fois où il était assis juste à côté de lui, où son poids faisait légèrement plier ce matelas-même, où les draps avaient encore son odeur d'essence et de brûlé après leur nuit d'ébats ; et où son silence et son attitude et le cliquetis de la molette de son briquet, le bruissement de la flamme, avaient brusquement serré son cœur, alerté ses sens, presque crié en lui que quelque chose n'allait pas-

 _La façon dont ça brûle_.

Abasourdi, le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard de la place vide de l'autre côté du lit. Des couvertures qu'il avait froissées en s'y allongeant tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était rentré. Il n'avait rien dit ce jour-là. Rien fait. Pas bougé. Il avait suivi des yeux son amant tandis qu'il ramassait ses affaires, passait la porte, se retournait une dernière fois ; mais déjà là Dabi… Non, Hawks en était sûr : Dabi n'avait pas été dans son état normal ce jour-là, et il ne l'avait pas été aujourd'hui non plus, et-  
Et il fallait faire quelque chose. L'autre homme ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte lui-même, non, ou en tout cas ce n'était pas à _Hawks_ qu'il allait en parler (et le savoir faisait mal, _mal_ ), mais… La flamme qui dansait dans la pénombre, devant son visage dont Hawks n'avait aucune idée des traits. Les _petits incendies_ mentionnés par l'agent Matsuda, dont il n'était pour l'instant que suspecté, mais dont Hawks était désormais certain qu'il s'était bien rendu coupable. Les policiers n'en auraient aucune idée, si Dabi continuait à jouer si bien son propre rôle, mais cette… fascination pour le feu…

Ce n'était pas un jeu. Ça n'avait jamais été, il l'aurait même parié, innocent ni superficiel ni anodin.  
Dabi, ce type dangereux, pas fiable, à l'attitude et aux airs inquiétants dont il était tombé fou amoureux… Il avait besoin d'aide.

Le problème, c'était que- Que faire ? Comment ? Tout à coup, Hawks s'était relevé et ses pensées s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient partagé, ou échoué à partager plutôt, Dabi n'accepterait jamais de se confier à lui, ni même sans doute de l'écouter s'il essayait d'aborder ce sujet avec lui ; et de toute façon, rien ne lui disait qu'il aurait l'occasion de le revoir de sitôt… _Ni même de le revoir tout court_ , s'empêcha-t-il de songer. Si Dabi était placé en détention préventive, il pourrait peut-être obtenir quelques informations par l'agent Matsuda, mais ce n'était pas sûr, et dans tous les cas, sans informations supplémentaires, il-  
… Il lui avait dit, de longs mois plus tôt, à une époque qui lui semblait remonter tellement loin à présent, lors de l'un de ces moments où ses doigts étaient si tièdes et qu'ils faisaient frissonner sa peau avec tant de douceur et de cruauté, qu'il n'était pas le seul à essayer _d'échapper à_ _son passé_. Et Hawks n'avait jamais pu lui poser la question de ce qu'il entendait par là, parce qu'il était tellement plus facile de le laisser le presser contre le mur à l'entrée pour le prendre sans un mot de plus, parce que leur relation n'était pas _comme ça_ , mais…

L'agent Sato l'avait appelé _Todoroki_ , et Hawks attrapa son téléphone d'une main fébrile.

Ce n'était qu'un nom de famille, se força-t-il à se dire. Rien ne lui disait qu'il en apprendrait quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était un espoir, l'un de ces fichus espoirs qui finissaient toujours par le faire souffrir, un de plus, et il n'avait jamais été foutu d'éviter de s'y accrocher, de toute manière – alors il tapa les quelques lettres, lança la recherche, parcourut la page du regard…

Sentit une pointe de déception lui percer le cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la majorité des articles ne mentionnaient qu'un certain Enji Todoroki, dont la photo ne ressemblait en rien à Dabi.  
Puis aperçut quelque chose, écarquilla les yeux, pressa quelques touches supplémentaires-

Et soudain, tout fit sens.

* * *

D'un seul coup, il se redressa avec la force du hurlement qui était resté bloqué dans sa trachée et porta les deux mains à sa gorge en se demandant, le temps d'une seconde impitoyable, s'il était possible de se noyer dans la fumée.  
Puis il entrouvrit les yeux et crut distinguer les murs de sa cellule autour de lui dans la pénombre.

Son souffle était court. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Les ombres… ondulaient. Aux limites de sa conscience, il était assis… croyait bien être assis… au milieu d'images qu'il devinait sous ses paupières même sans fermer les yeux.

La gamine qui lui souriait, un peu plus jeune que lui. Les yeux clairs et le regard chaleureux – sa petite sœur. L'odeur de la chair brûlée – _la sienne_.

 _Bordel._ De son cou, il sentit ses doigts passer à son front, se glisser dans ses cheveux, serrer fort – fort, _fort_ ; mais cette foutue douleur n'avait rien de comparable à celle des cicatrices partout sur sa peau et des souvenirs partout dans sa tête. Dans le désordre. Bon sang, il ne se rappelait même plus lequel venait en premier.

La tiédeur auprès de la cheminée. Les flammes qui crépitent en sécurité derrière la grille. Leur chorégraphie apprise par cœur, si habile, si jolie. _On n'a le droit de l'allumer que quand papa est là_. Mais ses doigts contre les échardes de la bûche, à l'heure où il est le seul encore à ne pas dormir. _C'est fini, il ne faut plus s'en servir_ ; hors de question, pas alors que c'est si beau, si chaud, si rassurant-

Son petit frère, Natsu, solaire, debout, une figurine dans la main, le bras arraché. Celui de la figurine. L'autre poing fermé. La colère sur ses traits avant – _après ? –_ que la souffrance et la terreur les déforment ; _c'est Shouto qui l'a cassé !_ Mais Shouto n'a que cinq ans. _N'avait_. Il n'a pas fait exprès. _Ne le fera plus jamais_.

Et puis de longs doigts qui glissent dans ses cheveux. Une brise sur sa peau. L'odeur des framboises du jardin ; la quiétude dans son cœur. _Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon chéri_. Ses hurlements, ses appels à l'aide. _Où est-ce que tu es, mon grand ?! Réponds-moi !_ Des mouvements effrénés, désespérés, à toute vitesse, au cœur des flammes et de la folie qui ravagent l'étage – le visage de sa mère, serein, toujours si calme. Ses cris mêlés de pleurs qui transpercent le ciel noir tandis qu'elle retourne les pièces à sa recherche et que sa peau brûle et brûle et brûle et qu'il est-

Dehors.  
Écroulé dans l'herbe humide. Le visage trempé de larmes. Le corps inondé de sang et de cendres.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Là-bas, dans la nuit dont les étoiles ne brillaient plus, ou ici, entre quatre murs noirs comme autant de cauchemars prêts à l'assaillir ; s'il existait seulement une différence. La fumée obstruait sa gorge, les hurlements dans le silence l'assourdissaient. L'espace d'un instant, en un geste aussi absurde que désespéré, il descendit les deux mains sur son visage et appuya, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à voir des couleurs chaudes, rassurantes, chaleureuses, comme celle de la cheminée qu'il adorait tant – et lorsqu'il les retira ses paumes étaient mouillées, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était d'eau ou de sang.

Non.  
Le truc qui serrait sa poitrine, le cauchemar… Toutes ces _conneries_. Ça s'éloignait. Le sang, c'était plus poisseux ; mais c'était pas impossible qu'il en coule de plaies rouvertes. _Merde_. Cette fois-ci, il essuya son visage d'une main un peu tremblante mais décidée. Ces foutues images. Ces foutus souvenirs. Peu importe à quel point il voulait tout ignorer, tout oublier, il…  
On ne lui avait toujours pas rendu son briquet. _Fait chier_. Il se foutait pas mal que la peau de son pouce s'ouvre ou se cloque à l'endroit où il appuyait, s'il avait la molette sous les doigts, la petite flamme naissant sous le regard, la couleur tiède et la chaleur rassurante du feu sans lequel il ne pouvait plus vivre, il pourrait-

Il pourrait _rien du tout, oui_. Putain, il en revenait pas d'être aussi con. Ça aidait, mais c'était pas une solution – et de toute manière plus il retrouvait ses pensées et plus il…  
Le souffle toujours saccadé, les genoux ramenés contre lui, il s'obligea à inspirer aussi profondément que possible, à ignorer l'odeur de cendres qu'il croyait encore sentir dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier. Pas alors que c'était si grave. Pas alors qu'il était responsable.

Une inspiration, encore, et il constata qu'il respirait mieux. Les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmaient peu à peu. Ses paumes étaient toujours humides et plusieurs de ses cicatrices lui faisaient mal, lui confirmant qu'il avait dû les rouvrir par inadvertance ; il hésita à les éponger d'un revers de manche, et puis un rictus étira la courbe de ses lèvres malgré la douleur.

Ce sale petit enfoiré de blondinet. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, s'il se trouvait à côté de lui en ce moment-même, hein ? S'il avait été réveillé par ses hurlements, lui qui avait _tellement_ voulu qu'il reste, au départ, et qu'il le trouvait haletant, encore en proie aux images qui le hantaient, le visage en sang-  
Il avait bien fait de lui dire de partir. De se mettre en colère, de le chasser, avant qu'ils n'en arrivent là et que tout devienne tellement _compliqué_ -  
Mais en dépit du bon sens il était revenu, aujourd'hui, _revenu_ , cette espèce d'imbécile, et soudain c'était impossible de se le représenter autrement qu'avec la tête qu'il avait tirée ; sa colère feinte, qu'il ne parvenait pas à maintenir, son inquiétude juste en-dessous, son regard qui le parcourait comme pour vérifier s'il allait bien, sans remarquer que _absolument rien n'allait bien_ ; et ses yeux, ses superbes yeux pleins de sincérité rivés sur lui et sur lui seul. _Merde_.

Ce type. _Hawks_.  
Avec sa gueule d'ange et son sourire qui lui tordait l'estomac, toujours, _à chaque fois_. C'était si facile, avant ; débarquer chez lui sans prévenir, entrer avec la clé qu'il lui avait piquée (mais que top model boy lui avait _laissée_ ), et évidemment il n'était jamais surpris mais toujours enclin à échanger quelques blagues, commander un truc s'il avait faim, l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser, une caresse, ou deux, ou vingt…  
Même sans fermer les yeux, il se rappelait ses gémissements de plaisir. La malice dans son regard lorsqu'il se penchait au-dessus de lui, immobilisait ses deux bras. Les ailes ridicules qui couvraient l'ensemble de son dos. Le silence lorsque sa main froide reposait contre son cœur, et son sourire tellement tiède – ses coups d'œil tellement lourds de sens, aujourd'hui encore. Ses poings qu'il serrait comme s'il n'avait voulu qu'une chose, tendre la main en direction des siennes, et entrelacer leurs doigts-

Mais tout ça, c'étaient des conneries. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, bon sang. On se foutait pas mal de la douceur de ses caresses, de l'affection dans sa voix, de la tendresse dans ces baisers beaucoup trop brefs qu'ils n'avaient partagés que trop rarement – et peu importe ce qu'essayait de lui faire croire la saleté d' _espoir_ qui lui soufflait à l'oreille. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit ou fait, y compris avant, y compris aujourd'hui.

Hawks n'était pas un héros. Hawks ne voulait pas de lui.  
Dabi ne comptait pas pour lui, pas autant qu'il le croyait, pas lorsqu'il apprenait la vérité, et le blondinet n'était pas apparu dans sa vie pour chasser les cauchemars d'une main sur sa joue ni lui faire oublier tout le reste d'un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était ridicule, putain.

Ce n'était qu'un mec un peu paumé qui voulait du sexe pour se vider la tête et un ami pour compatir à ses problèmes ; et ça, Dabi n'était simplement pas la bonne personne pour le lui offrir, même en échange de ce que son petit oiseau voulait tant confondre avec de l'amour.

* * *

 _Le géant du sport victime d'un terrible incendie_

 _Tragédie. Dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, la demeure principale d'Enji Todoroki, directeur général de la célèbre enseigne de matériel sportif Endeavor Industries, a été ravagée par un violent incendie. Son épouse Rei ainsi que trois de leurs enfants, Fuyumi (12 ans), Natsuo (9 ans) et Shouto (5 ans), sont restés prisonniers des flammes et ont perdu la vie avant l'arrivée des secours. Grièvement blessé, son fils aîné Touya (14 ans) a lui été placé en soins intensifs, mais ses jours ne seraient pas en danger. Todoroki lui-même était absent ce soir-là et est donc sain et sauf, bien que sous le choc. D'après l'enquête en cours, le feu aurait pris dans la vieille cheminée de la maison. La piste criminelle n'est pour l'instant pas envisagée._

* * *

Bon sang, songea Hawks en retirant son casque là où il avait garé sa Yamaha, à quelques pas du commissariat à peine – et puis il le passa à son bras et prit un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil au bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. Il doutait de lui raconter toute cette histoire un jour, en tout cas pas dans les détails, mais si par hasard il venait à le faire… faites qu'au moins, Miruko n'apprenne jamais ça.

Parce que s'être impliqué à ce point dans une aventure hasardeuse avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, avoir réussi à tomber fou amoureux d'un petit délinquant rencontré dans les rayons d'un magasin de station-service, c'était déjà quelque chose ; avoir persévéré, ne pas l'avoir simplement plaqué lorsque ce type s'était révélé un criminel (bientôt) reconnu et s'était foutu de lui, c'en était une autre ; mais s'entêter à vouloir le connaître, le comprendre, _l'aider_ , même alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait passer le message qu'il était temps de lâcher l'affaire…

Ouais. Après réflexion, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau de la bêtise, sans aucun doute.  
Dommage que Hawks n'ait jamais été capable de ne pas tout mettre en œuvre pour secourir quelqu'un qui en avait aussi évidemment besoin – peu importe que la personne le veuille ou non. Et d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il aimait tant.

Alors c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il poussa la porte du commissariat, finalement, et qu'il se dirigea vers l'accueil à la recherche d'un visage familier auquel il pourrait s'adresser.

« Oh, m'sieur Hawks ! lui lança l'agent Matsuda sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, et un large sourire naquit sur son visage aimable. Vous allez bien ? Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour, avant de s'avancer vers lui avec davantage de confiance qu'à l'instant précédent. Décidément, il commençait à l'apprécier, ce sympathique gardien de la paix – et il était plus que soulagé que ce soit lui sur qu'il soit tombé, plutôt que son collègue dont l'air sévère ne laissait jamais deviner le moindre des jugements qui devaient traverser sa tête en permanence.

« Bonjour, agent Matsuda ! lança-t-il, le ton naturel avant que la pression sur son cœur ne revienne. Je suis venu voir… Enfin, est-ce que Da- Touya est encore là ? »

 _Touya_.  
Le prénom était encore étranger à sa langue, si loin de celui qu'il avait si souvent appelé, taquiné, gémi, rigolé, supplié ; mais c'était lui. Les photos ne trompaient pas. L'histoire ne trompait pas.  
C'était lui.

De l'autre côté de la réception, l'officier de police le jaugea d'un bref regard et Hawks craignit un instant qu'il hésite à lui répondre ; mais il lui fit signe de s'approcher, en fin de compte, et il poursuivit à voix basse, sur le ton de la conspiration :

« Plus pour très longtemps, mais oui. Vous auriez voulu le voir rapidement ?  
– Eh bien, c'était l'idée, oui, répondit le jeune homme du tac-au-tac, en prenant de garde de ne pas parler plus fort que nécessaire. Si c'est possible, bien sûr. »

À nouveau, l'agent Matsuda le parcourut d'un rapide regard et parut incertain de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire – mais Hawks tint bon et lui laissa le temps qu'il fallait. Après tout, il savait que Dabi n'avait pas encore été déféré, au moins. Il lui restait encore une chance. Cette fois-ci, il réessaierait, et avec ce qu'il savait… Il y arriverait. Il trouverait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il réussirait à l'atteindre.

« … On va dire que oui, si ça reste entre vous et moi », finit par décider l'officier de police, et Hawks releva immédiatement les yeux sur lui, non sans retenir un soupir de soulagement. Puis l'agent laissa passer un court silence et ajouta : « Il a quand même de la chance de vous avoir, notre gaillard. Je sais que c'est un peu indiscret, mais… lui et vous… ? »

Il ponctua sa question d'un haussement de sourcil tout à fait évocateur-  
Et le jeune homme fut tellement surpris, sur le coup, tellement pris de court qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière et de tourner la tête, une main devant le visage dans l'espoir de dissimuler au moins un peu les rougeurs qui lui montaient spontanément aux joues. Et dire que jusqu'ici, il avait pris l'agent Matsuda pour le gentil flic un poil trop loquace qui n'aurait pas reconnu un tueur en série s'il se trouvait devant lui… _Mince_. Il aurait dû lui accorder davantage de crédit. Maintenant que sa réaction d'imbécile avait bien confirmé à son interlocuteur ce qu'il en était vraiment, en plus…

« … Est-ce que ça aussi, ça peut rester entre vous et moi ? » se résolut-il enfin à demander, un peu penaud, sa défaite admise.

Il n'était pas certain de ce dont il avait besoin, là et maintenant, mais ce n'était en tout cas pas que la rumeur s'ébruite qu'il fréquentait un criminel suspecté de multiples incendies – même s'il était ouvertement bi, même s'il n'en avait pas honte, et même si tout le monde le savait depuis l'interview accordée à _Fashion Magazine_.  
Heureusement, l'agent Matsuda ne tarda pas à lui sourire d'un sourire plein de compréhension et à hocher la tête. Rassuré, Hawks ne put s'empêcher de le remercier en pensée, et se promit de lui demander ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à sa fille, lorsque tout cela serait terminé.

Il suffit de quelques minutes, ensuite, pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau devant la lourde porte noire de la petite salle d'interrogatoire où il savait que Dabi l'attendait.

 _Bon_.  
À défaut d'avoir su l'être la veille, il fallait qu'il se montre réaliste, cette fois-ci : c'était idiot, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Insensé. Complètement désespéré, diraient même certains. Si l'homme qu'il aimait n'avait pas voulu lui parler hier, il y avait peu de chances qu'il change miraculeusement d'avis rien qu'en le voyant débarquer avec des détails sur son passé qu'il n'avait même pas appris de sa bouche. Mais si personne ne faisait rien, il en avait la conviction, Dabi refuserait de plaider la moindre circonstance atténuante, et…  
Et Hawks ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Outre le fait qu'il avait besoin d'aide et non d'une sanction, tous ces mois de prison qu'il encourait… Non. Il devait agir, et peu importe si sa tentative était vouée à l'échec.

Alors il serra les poings, rien qu'un instant, et puis il poussa la porte et entra, sous le regard de l'agent Matsuda qui les observait de l'extérieur.

« Dabi- »

Mais il ne parvint pas à aller au bout de son idée ; car en face de lui l'homme qu'il aimait était nonchalamment installé sur la chaise inconfortable qu'il avait la veille, et à ses poignets il portait les menottes qu'il avait la veille, mais… contrairement à la veille son t-shirt clair, son cou, une partie de son visage étaient maculés de sang – et l'image serra l'estomac de Hawks avec tant de surprise et de force qu'il dut s'arrêter un instant.  
Avant de décider que toutes ces hésitations pouvaient aller au diable, finalement, et de s'avancer en face de l'autre homme, une main plaquée sur la table comme il cherchait son regard avec une inquiétude qu'il ne dissimulait même plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, avant que son ton ne se fasse plus décidé encore. Dabi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Silence.  
L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, et sentit la déception changer l'expression à son visage ; et puis Dabi releva la tête, brusquement, quoique toujours en évitant soigneusement son regard, et sa voix traînante résonna entre les murs blancs de la petite pièce.

« Rien, lança-t-il, le ton empreint de lassitude autant que d'un… inconfort, peut-être, ou d'une douleur sourde que Hawks y discernait à peine. Explique-moi plutôt ce que tu fous là, toi. »

Ce n'était pas la question, toutefois.  
Alors même qu'il lui parlait, le jeune homme voyait bien le sang rouge et frais perler sous les croûtes coagulées tout au long de sa joue, non, tout au long de la _cicatrice_ qui traversait sa joue, et il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour que l'évidence s'impose : il fallait soigner ça, tout de suite, avant toute autre chose.

« Arrête, ordonna-t-il alors, les deux mains contre le plat de la table. C'est pas le moment. Tu m'engueuleras autant que tu veux après, mais là… On peut pas laisser ça comme ça. »

Et si Dabi avait eu l'intention de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, non seulement il ne le saurait jamais, mais en plus, il ne voulait pas le savoir ; l'instant d'après, il était sorti de la pièce à la recherche de l'agent Matsuda, et lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, c'est armé d'eau, de coton et de désinfectant qu'il contourna la table pour s'appuyer contre, à quelques centimètres à peine de la place qu'occupait l'homme qu'il aimait.  
L'homme qu'il aimait…  
À nouveau, il passa un regard sur son visage. Les cicatrices qui criblaient sa peau – dont il avait désormais une petite idée de l'origine. Et ses yeux qui le fuyaient encore.

Sans réfléchir, il obéit à son instinct et tendit la main pour la poser sur sa joue, comme si ce simple contact pouvait suffire à faire taire le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais Dabi tourna la tête et il s'arrêta net.

« Dabi, répéta-t-il, la voix plus douce encore qu'auparavant. Il faut au moins nettoyer et désinfecter les plaies. »

Encore, le silence. Mais Hawks ne cèderait pas. Ne détournerait pas le regard, quand bien même la seule idée que l'autre homme souffre autant lui était insupportable, et lui donnait envie d'agir, de réagir, vite, tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que guérison s'ensuive.

« Laisse-moi faire, ajouta-t-il. S'il te plaît. »

Une réaction, cette fois-ci ; Dabi releva les yeux sur lui, et-  
Bon sang, qu'ils étaient beaux, ses yeux. C'était toujours le même bleu électrique, la même intensité envoûtante, auquel Hawks n'avait jamais su résister et dans lequel il aurait pu passer des nuits entières à se noyer – mais l'air qui les occupait était lointain, assommé de fatigue et de douleur peut-être, et son compagnon ne réagit pas lorsqu'il posa enfin quelques doigts contre sa mâchoire mais se contenta de laisser retomber ses paupières.

Alors le jeune homme attendit un instant, puis deux – puis il jugea qu'il s'agissait d'une autorisation, non, d'une invitation implicite, et ne fit pas l'effort de retenir un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il s'attelait à la tâche. Qu'il imbibait un morceau de coton et qu'il le passait contre chacune des cicatrices rouvertes le long de son visage, en marquant une pause à chaque fois qu'un sursaut de douleur animait ses traits, en promenant le bout de ses doigts contre ses tempes ou ses sourcils à chaque fois que l'inconfort semblait trop grand ; et lorsqu'il eut fini il abandonna le coton sur la table mais sa main ne le lâcha pas.  
Non, au lieu de ça, il autorisa son pouce à caresser la peau meurtrie, son index à glisser le long de sa gorge – profitant à chaque instant un peu plus du fait que Dabi n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne l'avait toujours pas chassé.

« Toutes ces cicatrices… finit-il par oser, à mi-voix, le cœur se compressant à l'idée des blessures qui les avaient causées. Bon sang, j'imagine à peine comme ça doit faire mal. »

Une seconde s'écoula dans le silence avant que l'autre homme ne réponde.

« … Il y a des jours où ça va mieux que d'autres. »

Hawks esquissa un sourire, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas et que son compagnon ne le voie pas. Il ne méritait tellement pas ça… C'était impossible, bien sûr, il aurait été complètement _stupide_ de croire un instant le contraire, mais il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui éviter ça…

« C'était… un horrible incendie, s'entendit-il souffler, hein ? »

C'était l'information qu'il n'avait pas prévu de lui révéler, aussi il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Dabi rouvrit les yeux d'un geste lent et indéchiffrable, comme pour le jauger – mais contre toute attente ce n'est pas la colère qu'il lut dans son regard.

« Je suis désolé, poursuivit-il, sincère, avant de s'expliquer de lui-même. Internet. Tu sais comment ça va. On se retrouve vite à en savoir trop.  
– Tu ne sais rien. »

Il en savait certainement plus que l'homme face à lui aurait aimé qu'il n'en sache, déjà.  
Il n'eut pas l'envie de le lui faire remarquer à voix haute, cela dit ; quelque chose dans le bleu envoûtant lui disait qu'il avait compris. Et en même temps, la façon dont il réagissait n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, pas même celle qu'il avait osé espérer, plutôt… Quelque chose qui serrait autant qu'elle réchauffait ses entrailles, presque autant que la sensation mi-douce mi-rugueuse de la peau de sa joue sous ses doigts – et il n'avait jamais accepté de lâcher l'affaire, de toute façon, mais en cet instant, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de seulement considérer la possibilité de l'abandonner.

Sa caresse se fit plus douce, son regard plus tendre encore.  
Peu importe qu'il n'ait aucune chance, que ses idéaux soient désespérés. Peu importe qu'il passe pour le dernier des cons ou que le feu qui brûlait dans les iris de cet homme finisse par avoir raison de sa réputation. Il le voulait dans son lit, dans ses bras, dans sa cuisine au petit matin, sur son balcon les soirs d'été, sur sa moto contre lui pour s'enfuir loin de tout, dans sa vie.

« … Mais je suis prêt à savoir, rétorqua-t-il donc. J'apprends vite, tu sais. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, son sourire se fit malicieux – car c'était vrai. S'il y avait bien une qualité qu'il possédait, c'était celle-ci ; et en retour au bout de la seconde de silence qui les changerait peut-être à jamais Dabi, le mystérieux, séduisant, mal en point, tourmenté Dabi finit par river dans sa direction deux yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle mais-

Mais c'est cet instant précis que choisit la lourde porte noire pour s'ouvrir, d'un seul coup, et Hawks ne put s'empêcher de sursauter tandis que l'homme qu'il aimait échappait à son toucher d'un mouvement aussi habile que rapide.  
 _Merde_ , songea-t-il immédiatement. Dabi-

« Désolé, m'sieur Hawks, mais c'est l'heure, lui lança l'agent Matsuda. Votre petit ami va devoir passer devant le juge. »

Dabi ne le regardait plus.  
La remarque, songerait-il plus tard, avait achevé de l'éloigner de la caresse de ses doigts ; et ses débuts de protestation n'y changèrent rien, pas plus que ses tentatives de raccrocher son regard, de lire l'expression à son visage, ni que les mots qui passèrent à toute vitesse dans son esprit – toutes ces paroles qu'il n'avait pu lui dire…  
Et qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, peut-être ; car à l'instant précis où celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées quitta la petite pièce sur les pas de l'agent Matsuda, à l'instant terrible où il s'en alla sans lui adresser un mot de plus, sans que personne ne lui laisse d'autre choix que de le regarder partir, Hawks comprit que ça ne dépendait plus de lui – qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance et que peu importe à quel point il le cherchait, il ne le retrouverait plus, désormais.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
L'espace d'une seconde, ils avaient été si proches ; et maintenant que chaque minute qui passait l'éloignait à toute vitesse de l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'avait plus la moindre idée de quoi faire.


	4. Partie 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, comme promis, quatrième et dernière partie :) Encore une fois je sais pas si je suis très sûre de mon truc... J'espère que ce sera sympa à lire quand même !

Attention, je précise que ce chapitre contient des **spoilers** sur le véritable nom de Hawks, aussi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La façon dont ça brûle**  
 **Partie 4**

Alors les jours suivants passèrent dans le silence et l'attente désespérée d'un appel qui – Hawks le savait, pourtant – ne viendrait jamais.

C'était impossible, après tout. L'agent Matsuda avait été plus que rassurant et compréhensif, et particulièrement heureux quand le jeune homme lui avait proposé de faire parvenir à sa fille un cadeau accompagné d'un petit mot personnalisé en remerciement, mais il n'avait pas l'obligation- Non, en fait, il n'avait probablement même pas le _droit_ de le tenir au courant de quoi que ce soit, et il ne lui devait absolument rien. Encore moins après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour lui – les protocoles qu'il avait déjà enfreints.  
Et ce n'était certainement pas Dabi (il n'arrivait toujours pas à se résoudre à l'appeler _Touya_ , pas alors qu'il avait toujours été Dabi et rien ni personne d'autre, pas alors qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il ne haïssait pas ce nom et ne souffrirait pas de l'entendre) qui allait demander à le voir, à le contacter, à lui parler…

… Peu importe à quel point Hawks avait voulu croire en son regard la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, peu importe à quel point à quel point il avait envie d'écouter l'optimisme débile qui lui murmurait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas imaginé ce qu'il espérait y avoir lu. Et malgré ça ça faisait encore mal, c'était encore _douloureux_ , à chaque fois qu'il y pensait – à ses mots, un peu, à son regard fuyant, davantage, mais aussi au sang qui coulait sur son visage, à son air ailleurs, à… tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser, et dont le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée. Sans oublier cette espèce de conviction qu'il semblait avoir que Hawks ne le comprendrait pas, quoiqu'ils tentent ; alors qu'il était passé par des moments difficiles, lui aussi, bon, peut-être pas _aussi_ difficiles, mais avec du temps, de la patience, un peu de bonne volonté, ils pourraient peut-être…

Enfin.  
Il avait fini par en parler à Miruko, dans les grandes lignes et notamment parce qu'elle avait perdu patience et menacé de l'étrangler s'il « continuait de broyer du noir dans son coin » au lieu de tout lui raconter, et elle n'avait fait que lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : Dabi et lui, c'était du passé. _Largue-le, ce mec._ « Il est pas fait pour toi » et patati et patata ; et d'ailleurs il devrait lui en vouloir pour avoir osé le repousser alors que Hawks essayait seulement de l'aider – mais ce n'était pas si simple.  
Il le savait, au fond, qu'il méritait mieux que ça. Que sa relation avec Dabi n'avait jamais été vraiment idyllique, que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur le long terme s'ils ne se confiaient pas l'un à l'autre, et que Dabi n'avait pas envie – ou n'était pas à même – d'être l'oreille attentive dont il avait besoin. Et pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus il se rappelait comme il avait été les caresses sur ses épaules ; les doigts longs et fins suivant le tracé de son tatouage ; les rictus moqueurs aux bons moments, les distractions lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Leurs sujets de discussion avaient beau avoir été superficiels la plupart du temps, il se souvenait du sérieux derrière la nonchalance dans le bleu électrique, de l'impression d'être… _compris_.

Car Dabi avait toujours lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ; Hawks le savait parce qu'il l'avait laissé faire. Et il avait _aimé ça_ – cette sensation de ne pas avoir besoin de se dévêtir pour être à nu.

 _« Récapitulons. Trois incendies de bâtiments désaffectés ces dernières années, plus les deux que vous n'avez pas avoués, sur des immeubles résidentiels cette fois… J'espère que vous êtes conscient que c'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessés. »_

Certes, leur relation n'était ni solide ni vraiment mutuelle, mais c'était ce qui lui avait donné envie d'essayer, quelque part. L'impression qu'avec Dabi, ce serait facile ; qu'il n'aurait qu'à mettre des demi-mots sur ce qui le touchait, le tracassait, le faisait sourire d'un sourire sincère qu'il ressentait jusque dans sa poitrine, et que Dabi comprendrait tout de suite. Que pour la première fois, cela vaudrait la peine de tenter le coup, quitte à ce que ça ne marche pas, quitte à ce que ça fonctionne – et en échange, il aurait seulement voulu en faire de même pour lui.  
S'asseoir à ses côtés sur le bord de son grand matelas, promener quelques doigts en douceur le long de ses cicatrices. L'écouter lui raconter d'où elles venaient, peut-être, et lui prendre la main dans les moments du souvenir qui étaient encore trop douloureux, trop à vif. Lui demander comment il en prenait soin et vérifier que les plaies ne se rouvrent pas, au quotidien. Braver le danger, percer le mystère, affronter l'inquiétant pour apprendre à aimer celui qu'il était vraiment, il savait bien qu'il l'aimerait-

… Mais Dabi n'était pas comme lui. Dabi ne voulait pas être compris – et plus Hawks le comprenait… Plus il s'acharnait à lui fermer toutes les portes qui pourraient mener à ne serait qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il ressentait.

 _« Et vous me dites que voir le feu prendre vous fascine. Que vous ne pourriez pas vivre sans. Mais vous voulez quand même plaider coupable sans circonstances atténuantes. »_

Alors les jours se changèrent en semaines, les semaines en débuts de mois, et Hawks tâcha de faire ce que Miruko et la raison (qui représentaient globalement la même entité) lui recommandaient : passer à autre chose. Oublier.  
Rien ne lui disait que Dabi ne lui en voulait pas à mort pour avoir osé faire ses petites recherches sur le fameux passé qu'il cherchait à fuir, de toute façon, et qu'il n'avait pas juste été trop mal en point pour le lui crier la dernière fois. Que si par hasard ils se recroisaient un jour, au détour d'une rue, à la lueur d'un lampadaire, il n'aurait pas le réflexe de changer de trottoir, d'ignorer son existence ; et alors il se ficherait bien de savoir que Hawks n'aurait simplement jamais pu ignorer la souffrance de la personne qu'il aimait.  
Qu'il avait aimée, du moins.

 _« Je sais que votre petit ami est venu vous voir au commissariat, Touya. Vous avez besoin d'aide. Laissez-moi vous aider. »  
« … Je sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté, mais il ment. Il...»_

Il ne retourna pas à la station service – ça n'aurait servi à rien, de toute façon, sinon à lui rappeler des souvenirs qui lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien désormais.  
Il ne rappela pas l'agent Matsuda non plus, ni ne se rendit au commissariat du quartier, même pas pour essayer d'y glaner quelques nouvelles ou d'y apprendre la date du procès ; d'ailleurs, il fut soulagé de constater que l'officier ne l'appelait toujours pas non plus, et que tout semblait se dérouler sans qu'il n'y soit le moins du monde impliqué.  
Et enfin il ne poursuivit pas ses recherches sur Dabi – _Touya_ – Todoroki, sa famille, son père, ce qu'il était advenu de lui, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il rangea au placard sa curiosité, pour une fois, se convainquit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, et s'investit à nouveau dans le métier qui avait toujours représenté sa vie entière, qui n'aurait jamais dû cesser de le faire.

 _« Il a rien à voir avec ces conneries, bordel. »  
« Raison de plus pour essayer d'arranger les choses tant que c'est encore possible, vous ne croyez pas ? »_

Mais quelques fois…  
Quelques fois, lorsqu'il rentrait au terme d'une longue journée, son appartement lui semblait si grand et si vide. Les repas qu'il se faisait livrer par les restaurants les plus réputés de la ville n'avaient plus le même goût. Ses séries préférées ne le faisaient pas vraiment rire ; et la vue de la nuit depuis le dernier étage ne faisait que lui rappeler comme les ailes dans son dos n'étaient et n'avaient toujours été qu'un dessin à l'encre sous sa peau, au fond, l'allégorie d'une liberté qu'il pouvait espérer effleurer mais qu'il n'atteindrait jamais.

Ces soirs-là, allongé sur le dos dans ce lit dont la largeur l'étouffait, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se résolve à voir quelqu'un d'autre. À enfiler son blouson par-dessus son t-shirt, sinon, attraper son casque, descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre et enfourcher sa Yamaha pour s'en aller, loin, _s'enfuir_ – et il le fit quelques fois, mais il ne trouva rien ni personne à l'autre bout de la nuit.

 _« Et pourquoi est-ce que je me ferais chier à faire tout ça, hein ? Ils sont morts, je vous rappelle. Ils sont tous… morts. »_

Il n'y avait rien à faire.  
Au diable toutes ces promesses faites à lui-même – il ne viendrait pas réclamer son dû.  
Il espérait que Dabi allait bien. Il espérait que Dabi allait _mieux_.

 _« Nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble. Il y a quelqu'un qui vous aime sincèrement, là dehors, et qui n'attend que votre retour. »_

Et secrètement, tout au fond de lui, dans un coin de son cœur dont il n'oserait avouer l'existence à personne au monde, il espérait qu'il revienne.

 _« … Un examen psychologique, hein. »_

C'est pour cela, sûrement, qu'il n'entendit pas la clé tourner dans la serrure ce soir-là.

« … Salut. »

Tout de suite, Hawks sursauta, écarquilla les yeux, se retourna-  
Il n'avait pas changé la serrure ; et Dabi se tenait là, à l'intérieur, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Toute son attention rivée sur lui. Ses yeux toujours aussi incroyablement bleus – mais la lueur de folie derrière la nonchalance remplacée par un éclair d'autre chose, de fatigue peut-être, ou de lassitude.  
Son visage ne laissait rien paraître d'autre, et Hawks savait qu'il était censé lui en vouloir et lui demander de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir ; mais l'espace d'un instant il ne put que sentir une vague d'appréhension et de soulagement le submerger en sa présence, que se rassurer de constater que les plaies à son visage s'étaient refermées, que sentir son cœur s'emballer à nouveau pour cet homme que ni les disputes ni la distance n'avaient réussi à rendre moins attirant.

« Il paraît, commença-t-il, la voix traînante – mais on n'aurait su dire si c'était d'hésitation ou d'autre chose –, que c'est mon petit ami qu'on m'a donné le droit de voir l'autre jour. Au commissariat. »

Sans y réfléchir, le propriétaire des lieux mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se ressaisit vite. Mais qu'est-ce que-  
Ils se revoyaient enfin, bon sang. Après tous ces jours sans entendre seulement parler l'un de l'autre, les silences de Dabi, son entêtement à lui, leurs mensonges respectifs, ils se revoyaient enfin, et sa simple présence dans son hall d'entrée avait fait tomber sur sa poitrine un poids qui avait manqué de lui couper le souffle, et en cet instant même son cœur brûlait de mille émotions à la fois, et…  
Et c'était vraiment de ça qu'il voulait parler ? C'était _vraiment_ ça, le détail qui lui semblait le plus important, le premier truc qu'il voulait lui reprocher ?

« L'agent Matsuda s'est fait des idées, répondit-il rapidement – mais avant même que la frustration n'ait le temps de naître en lui, Dabi secoua la tête et la fit taire d'un seul coup.  
– Je me suis dit… que pour toi, ce n'étaient peut-être pas des idées. »

Et puis, au bout d'une seconde supplémentaire, sans le regarder dans les yeux :

« … Honnêtement, je pensais pas que la clé marcherait. »

Avec l'ébauche d'un rire perdu dans la voix, en désespoir de cause – comme s'il ne savait que faire de l'information, comme s'il… ne s'y était réellement pas attendu une seule seconde. Comme s'il n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'envisagé que le jeune homme pourrait, peut-être, choisir de ne pas tout mettre en œuvre pour le rayer définitivement de sa vie.  
Et pour la première fois, lorsqu'il releva sur lui un regard incrédule et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hawks trouva dans le bleu électrique non seulement la sincérité, si rare, quasi inaltérée, mais aussi le doute, l'inquiétude, et la certitude que c'étaient là des émotions que l'autre homme l'autorisait, l'encourageait à constater – comme une première, toute petite, et pourtant tellement _tellement_ importante porte entrouverte sur les idées qui circulaient dans son esprit en ce moment-même.

Son cœur manqua un battement.  
C'était… presque rien, et déjà presque trop. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, tout ce que Dabi lui avait refusé, et maintenant… Et en même temps…

Avec précaution, s'efforçant de garder l'air aussi neutre et sérieux que possible, il se leva du canapé où il était installé et s'approcha de son visiteur. Juste d'un pas. Puis de deux. Sans jamais, jamais cesser de soutenir son regard ; de chercher dans la couleur hypnotisante les reflets qu'il parvenait enfin à y trouver.

« Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais », finit-il par avouer, sincère lui aussi. Mais… « … Mais j'espérais que ce serait le cas. »

C'était la vérité, là encore – même s'il avait essayé de lui mentir, Dabi l'aurait deviné, de toute façon, et l'heure n'était plus à tenter de se cacher les choses. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'homme en face de lui le comprenait.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. L'expression de Dabi resta neutre, mais il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, cette fois, n'essaya pas de fuir le nombre ni l'intensité de ses questions tacites ; ne tourna pas la tête mais l'affronta de face.

« Je crois qu'on s'est pas dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire.  
– Je pense aussi, oui. »

C'était un euphémisme, à ce stade ; mais Hawks ne le souligna pas et laissa l'autre homme se murer un instant de plus dans le silence, les mains dans les poches, sa façade de nonchalance.

« Blondinet, je… »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase ; parut hésiter, le temps d'une demi-seconde, comme ça n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant ; puis il retint un soupir, passa une main en travers de son visage, laissa ses défenses s'écrouler et compressa le cœur de son interlocuteur d'un même élan.

« … J'ai aucun talent pour ça, bordel, dit-il d'une traite. Je suis désolé. Pour avoir envoyé les flics chez toi. »

Il avait parlé à voix basse, presque en un murmure – mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Hawks écarquille un peu les yeux, desserre un peu les poings. _J'aurais pas dû_ , l'avait-il pratiquement entendu ajouter juste derrière ; _c'était con, je regrette_ , disait toute son attitude bien plus que ses mots ; mais plus que tout ce qui le frappait c'était le fait qu'il cherchait à s'exprimer, qu'il s'efforçait de le regarder malgré son envie manifeste de tourner la tête, qu'il _s'excusait_ , et… Il avait l'air _tellement_ …

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux », poursuivit-il comme s'il ne l'entendait plus. Comme s'il ne le voyait plus. « Si tu veux encore quelque chose. Si c'était juste pour le sexe, tout ça, ou bien… »

Il accompagna sa demi-question d'un geste de la main las, imprécis, en illustration fatiguée d'une idée qu'il n'avait plus l'envie, non, plus la _force_ d'expliquer – et le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'en était approché, peut-être, lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé dans la salle d'entrevue du commissariat, mais jamais encore il n'avait eu… Cette impression que ce qui avait longtemps été de la colère ou de la peur ou les deux s'était mué en désespoir- à moins que-

« Bref. Dis-moi de partir, et tu reverras jamais ma gueule. Promis. »

À moins que ce ne soit de l'espoir, justement.  
De l'espoir, entier, sincère, et vulnérable.  
Et le cœur de Hawks battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, maintenant.

« J'avais… commença-t-il, avant de se reprendre. _J'ai_ juste envie d'être avec toi. » Les mots lui manquaient ; en même temps que les larmes qui menaçaient de faire naître des picotements sous ses paupières, il s'efforça cependant de chasser le doute, de chasser l'inquiétude, de chasser l'émotion qui risquait de le suffoquer. « Encore maintenant. J'ai juste envie d'être là _pour_ toi. »

Et s'il y avait une petite chance pour que Dabi comprenne…  
Les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'homme pour lequel son cœur brûlait encore, et le foutu espoir, le sien, accroché de toutes ses forces au bord de ses lèvres.

« Tu… Tu me connais même pas, vint la réponse, prononcée trop bas pour avoir été dictée par la colère ou l'amertume.  
– Ça change rien, rétorqua-t-il. Je peux apprendre à te connaître. Je _veux_ apprendre. J'ai juste… envie que tu puisses me faire un peu confiance, des fois. »

Et c'était vrai. Depuis le début, depuis pratiquement le tout début, lorsqu'ils reprenaient leur souffle côte à côte entre les draps tièdes et que Dabi fixait le plafond sans avoir l'air d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il avait voulu savoir les images qu'il s'imaginait entre les ombres ; l'écouter lui raconter les choses qu'il aimait ou non ; entendre parler de sa journée, de celle du lendemain, de l'endroit où il vivait, de ses amis, des passions qu'il avait, de ce dont il rêvait et cauchemardait, de ce qu'ils feraient la prochaine fois, de quand ils se reverraient.

Un unique éclat de rire résonna dans le silence ; las, _blessé_ , désabusé.

« … Tu risques de pas trouver ça agréable, la plupart du temps. »

Mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
Son honnêteté. Une fenêtre ouverte sur son cœur à nu. Un aperçu de ses peurs et de ses souffrances ; la vulnérabilité comme celle que Hawks n'hésiterait jamais plus à lui offrir.  
Il fit un pas de plus dans sa direction. Puis encore un. Puis encore un. Et puis ses deux mains trouvèrent son visage et son index traça la courbe de sa joue meurtrie.

« Ça m'est égal, murmura-t-il tandis que Dabi relevait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable, encore indécis. C'est pas tous les jours la fête ici non plus, je te signale. Je te promets que ça m'est égal. »

Alors leurs yeux se croisèrent, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et-  
Et à l'instant d'après, il sentait les longs bras presque trop minces de l'homme qu'il aimait encore _tellement_ se glisser autour de son corps, une main de doigts longs et fins se poser dans le bas de son dos, l'autre contre ses omoplates, et Dabi l'enlaçait comme il ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais enlacé.

Le cœur de Hawks fondit instantanément.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient si proches, de loin pas, mais- Mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement intense dans la façon dont son terrible et dangereux _bad boy_ le serrait contre lui. Quelque chose de tellement émouvant dans son étreinte forte et fébrile à la fois, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal autant qu'il redoutait le moment où il devrait le lâcher. Et la façon dont il avait enfoui le visage dans son cou, dont il le laissait passer les bras autour de ses épaules, perdre ses mains dans ses cheveux…

« Je vais être nul à chier, comme petit ami », l'entendit marmonner Hawks, sur un ton qui ne correspondait pas le moins du monde à son attitude, mais c'était trop tard pour tenter de le berner. Il sourit.  
« La première fois que t'ai fait venir ici, j'ai cru que tu allais me piquer ma télé, souffla-t-il, amusé, comme il s'éloignait juste assez pour appuyer la tête contre son épaule, glisser une main jusqu'à sa joue meurtrie. J'aime vivre dangereusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

 _Parce que je sais que je ne risque rien, de toute façon_ , n'ajouta-t-il pas – _parce que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais rien que je ne demande pas, même si tu aimerais me le faire croire_.  
Et Dabi dut le lire dans son regard, oui, car il tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que les doigts de son blond caressent sa joue, le pressa contre lui pour que leur visage se rapproche, juste encore un peu – et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, cette fois-ci, le bleu magique allait à merveille avec le rictus aussi moqueur que sexy qui étirait ses lèvres, et Hawks y répondit en lui tirant la langue avec malice.

« T'as quand même de sacrés goûts de merde », murmura l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il cédait à l'envie d'appeler sien, mais sans amertume ni méchanceté aucunes ; et puis son regard descendit jusque sur ses lèvres et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sans hésiter, sans le faire attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Hawks crut que son souffle allait s'arrêter.  
Dans ce tourbillon d'émotions qui lui prenaient la tête et le cœur, cette marée de sensations allant des bras de Dabi autour de sa taille à la double texture de sa peau sous ses doigts, il avait oublié à quel point ses baisers, autant que ses caresses et l'odeur de son corps et la tendresse qu'il refusait de laisser paraître, lui avaient manqué – ses dents qui le mordillaient avec envie, le goût de ses lèvres, sa langue contre la sienne-

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait fermé les yeux ; lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'homme dont il était fou le tenait plaqué contre le mur à côté de l'entrée, avait posé son front contre le sien, les mains encadrant son visage, et leur souffle qui se mêlait était aussi court et saccadé que le bleu de son regard semblait à la fois hésitant, fou de désir, un peu perdu – mais rivé sur lui. Rivé sur lui et sur lui seul, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait ni n'avait jamais compté.

 _Dabi était avec lui_ , ne put-il empêcher une petite voix de lui souffler, comme s'il refusait d'y croire lui-même.  
 _Dabi ne regardait que lui_. Et surtout, _Dabi l'embrassait comme s'il n'avait plus jamais l'intention de le laisser partir_.

« Hawks », laissa-t-il échapper en un soupir, presque un râle qui fit frémir Hawks tant il le _voulait_ , avant de marquer une demi-pause, attendant que sa respiration se calme, l'air de ne pas savoir s'il préférait lui parler ou recommencer à l'embrasser. Et puis il se décida. « Hawks. »

Les doigts tremblants contre sa peau, avec une intensité que ne trahissait jusqu'alors que le bleu de son regard, avec passion, il se décida et l'embrassa à nouveau-

Et il lui fit l'amour, cette nuit-là.  
À genoux devant lui, d'abord, les mains cherchant puis trouvant puis défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture, son pantalon ouvert, les lèvres autour de son membre, la langue brûlante tandis que Hawks jetait la tête en arrière sans se soucier que son crâne y rencontre le mur solide et perdait les doigts dans ses cheveux courts, soupirait, fermait les yeux, le suppliait de continuer _encore_ et de ne jamais, jamais le lâcher ; et puis dans sa chambre immense, dans son grand lit, avec les doigts contre sa cuisse, une main dans la sienne, les baisers, les morsures tout au long de sa gorge et de sa clavicule, en lui montrant bien qu'il n'avait rien oublié des points qui l'emmèneraient au summum du plaisir-

Et la complicité, l'affection dans le bleu électrique à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait. Les coups d'œil amusés à chaque fois que Hawks ramenait son visage contre le sien, lui souriait tendrement, glissait la langue contre la sienne, murmurait son nom ; l'index dont il chassa les larmes de plaisir aux coins de ses yeux lorsque l'orgasme le saisit, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, juste avant que Dabi ne se laisse emporter à son tour.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, dans l'après. La respiration saccadée tout autant que la sienne mais le visage tourné vers lui plutôt que vers le plafond, cette fois, et l'une de ses mains scarifiées abandonnée entre eux deux contre les oreillers, comme s'il hésitait encore à la tendre, à oser, à le toucher – alors Hawks prit cette décision pour lui et, d'un geste lent, se tourna pour attraper ses doigts, les amener à lui, les embrasser.

« Je veux que tu restes, finit-il par murmurer, les cheveux encore plaqués contre les tempes par l'effort et le cœur fébrile qu'il plaçait entre ses mains. S'il te plaît, Dabi… Reste. »

D'abord, l'homme à ses côtés passa sur son visage un regard encore ailleurs, encore impossible à prédire.  
Et puis, son expression s'adoucit et ses longs doigts décharnés se resserrèrent autour des siens.

« Touya », dit-il en un souffle.

Hawks ne comprit pas, tout d'abord, mais-  
Non.  
 _Corrigea-t-il_ , en fait. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que qu'il entendait par là, de la demande tacite qu'il avait ainsi formulée, le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et ne put que l'interroger d'un regard qui craignait, _j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de ce nom-là_ ; mais celui qui lui répondit voulait bien dire, l'air faussement las, _c'est bon_ , _ça va si c'est toi_.  
Alors il ne put empêcher le sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, évidemment.

« Salut, Touya, répondit-il, le ton léger. Moi, c'est Keigo, si jamais. »

Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, le temps d'une illusion peut-être, que son compagnon avait esquissé un sourire lui aussi dans la pénombre.

« J'essaierai de m'en souvenir, lui accorda-t-il, avant que ses yeux ne se fassent joueurs. Mais tu restes mon blondinet. »

Keigo éclata de rire, cette fois-ci, et décida de prendre ça comme une invitation à venir se blottir contre lui.

* * *

Dabi – non, se reprit-il, _Touya_ – dormait toujours à côté de lui lorsque Keigo ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin ; et aussitôt la vague de tendresse qui submergea son cœur fit naître un large sourire jusque dans ses yeux en même temps qu'elle serrait son estomac de la plus douce des manières.

Il était resté. Pour la première fois. Juste comme il le lui avait demandé. Et le sommeil qui rassérénait les traits de son visage le rendait absolument magnifique – allongé nu entre ses draps, un bras en travers du ventre, le torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration régulière…

Keigo avait envie, simultanément, de passer la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, de le réveiller d'un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, de caresser sa joue, et de lui murmurer à quel point il était heureux et à quel point il l'aimait. Cette situation était suffisamment récente, suffisamment fragile, cependant, pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était une mauvaise idée ; tant pis. C'était une première avancée, tout de même, une première victoire, et il n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Alors il accorda à son amant – son petit ami, même, peut-être, maintenant – un dernier sourire amusé, amoureux, et puis il s'arracha à la chaleur des couvertures et tâcha d'enfiler au moins un pantalon de jogging avant de quitter sa chambre.

Un soleil doré illuminait d'ores et déjà la grande pièce à vivre traversante lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur l'horloge du four qu'il utilisait rarement, il put constater qu'il était presque midi ; ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait être pertinent de songer à préparer quelque chose pour le déjeuner, mais… Fronçant les sourcils, il s'étira et décida plutôt d'allumer la machine à café. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de cuisiner, mais il n'était pas exactement certain d'avoir de quoi faire dans le frigo, à vrai dire – ce serait plus simple de commander, surtout si Touya avait envie de quelque chose de particulier… Tandis que l'odeur du café chaud commençait à emplir la spacieuse cuisine ouverte, il bâilla, une main devant la bouche, et se demanda quel genre de resto pourrait lui faire plaisir. Trop souvent il ne leur avait fait livrer que pizzas ou fast-food ou les deux ; mais la cuisine était grande, les chaises du bar plutôt confortables, et l'espace d'un instant il les imagina s'installer là un soir, côte à côte, pour un petit dîner en tête-à-tête tandis que la télévision diffusait dans leur dos des images auxquelles aucun d'eux deux ne prêtait attention…  
Ce serait une belle soirée, songea-t-il, comme ses mains se perdaient dans ses poches et son regard ne quittait plus le bar. Et pour qu'elle devienne réalité… il suffirait que Touya n'ait pas changé d'avis lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

« Yosh. »

Ah, quand on parlait du loup.  
Un soupçon de doute revenu dans sa gorge, tout à coup, Keigo osa difficilement tourner les yeux vers son invité – mais sitôt qu'il l'aperçut, la tendresse revint, et il ne put pas lutter. En plus d'avoir l'air aussi décoiffé qu'à son habitude, si ce n'était davantage, il n'avait fait qu'enfiler son t-shirt de la veille pour accompagner son caleçon, et le sommeil qui voilait encore ses yeux si bleus parachevait le spectacle qu'il offrait à l'œil amoureux du jeune homme ; alors celui-ci lui sourit sans réfléchir, l'observa bâiller puis passer les mains sur son visage puis dans ses mèches noires, et lui offrit un coup d'œil malicieux lorsqu'enfin il daigna vraiment le regarder.

« Hello », répondit-il, le ton léger. Puis, tout en s'emparant de sa propre tasse : « Café ?  
– Plutôt crever. »

Keigo retint un éclat de rire. Sa réponse n'avait été ni colérique ni agressive, simplement neutre malgré sa forme, mais au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Thé, alors ?  
– Non plus. J'ai horreur de ça. »

C'était idiot, mais il avait l'impression que chaque petite chose qu'il apprenait au sujet de l'autre homme représentait une pierre de plus aux bases à peine construites de leur relation, un petit pas de plus dans la bonne direction – même les trucs aussi bêtes que ça.

« J'ai du chocolat chaud, sinon, proposa-t-il enfin, un sourire dans la voix. Si tu préfères. »

Et cette fois-ci, Touya le toisa un instant mais ne répondit pas – ce qui constituait, en fin de compte, toute la réponse dont il avait besoin.  
Quelques instants, encore, et il glissait entre ses mains une grande tasse de chocolat fumant, que son compagnon acceptait sans mot dire. Puis Touya s'appuya contre le plan de travail, l'air ailleurs, avant de la porter à ses lèvres, d'en goûter une gorgée ; et pendant tout ce temps son hôte ne parvint pas à le quitter des yeux, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Parce que l'homme qu'il aimait était là. Même si rien ne lui promettait que ce serait le cas demain, et encore moins le jour d'après, même s'il restait possible qu'il change d'avis à tout moment ou que ça ne fonctionne simplement pas…  
Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il se tenait debout dans sa cuisine après la première véritable nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et il buvait tranquillement le chocolat qu'il lui avait préparé. Et c'était déjà pas mal. Et c'était déjà _tellement_ , en fait.

« Tu sais… » commença soudain Touya – et Keigo comprit à son ton déjà que le sujet était sérieux, aussi il perdit son sourire et releva les yeux sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il continue.

Si l'autre homme avait choisi de lui faire confiance, après tout, il voulait répondre présent – peu importe la difficulté de la question. Peu importe la douleur du souvenir.

« Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai tué toute ma famille. Ma mère, ma sœur, et mes deux frères. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Le poids qui était tombé sur son estomac à l'instant où il avait entendu les mots de son amant s'en était vite allé, chassé par le souvenir de l'article de journal qui mentionnait bien un incendie _accidentel_ ; mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi…  
Son incompréhension dut se lire sur son visage, car Touya ne tarda pas à continuer sans y être invité.

« C'était moi, insista-t-il, l'air sombre. Qui allumais la cheminée, la nuit, quand j'arrivais pas à dormir. Et un jour… »

Il marqua une pause, et c'est là que Keigo le vit – l'expression à son visage. Le reflet dans son regard. C'était le même air lointain, indéchiffrable, qu'il avait eu au commissariat et qui lui rappelait cette nuit-là, il y avait si longtemps.

« J'étais sûr de l'avoir éteinte, souffla-t-il, presque en un murmure. Mais j'ai peut-être inondé la baraque d'essence, en fait. J'en sais rien. »

Et cette faiblesse dans sa voix… Cette fragilité dans la façon dont il se tenait là, les yeux perdus dans les couleurs de sa tasse désormais vide…  
C'en était trop ; il fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Touya…  
– Personne n'a jamais su », ajouta finalement l'interpellé, toujours sans le regarder mais un soupir au bord des lèvres ; même s'il était facile de lire sur son visage à quel point cette toute petite incertitude était lourde à porter. À quel point ce tout petit secret était dur à partager, aussi. « Et je sais que c'est complètement débile. Mais… C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Ce que j'ai _besoin_ de savoir. »

 _D'où les incendies_ , compléta mentalement Keigo.  
Non. Pas seulement. D'où la fascination pour le feu, aussi, sûrement, et peut-être cette difficulté à lui faire confiance, à s'attacher, et sans aucun doute aussi la plupart de la douleur et des horreurs qui se déroulaient parfois derrière le bleu de son regard – car ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était…  
Et pourtant il en avait vues, des vies détruites ; des enfants jetés à la rue dès la préadolescence, parmi ceux de son quartier, des gamins entraînés dans des histoires qui les dépassaient de loin, des vies foutues avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé ; mais face à Touya dans sa cuisine, ce matin-là, il sentait son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux presque instantanément.

« Enfin. J'ai été jugé pénalement irresponsable. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un de l'hosto régulièrement, ce genre de trucs. »

Il avait continué à parler comme si de rien n'était, mais son regard traduisait bien que pour lui, ce n'était pas rien, c'était même tout sauf rien ; et d'ailleurs il posa la tasse vide sur le plan de travail à côté de lui avec presque trop d'attention, presque trop d'application.

« T'as encore le temps de te choisir un meilleur mec, blondinet. »

Cette fois-ci, le propriétaire des lieux fronça les sourcils.  
Mais qu'est-ce que…  
Il secoua la tête. Et puis sans répondre, sans ajouter un mot de plus, sans hésiter la moindre seconde, il fit un pas encore en direction de Touya, et un de plus – et à la seconde d'après il le sentait sursauter tandis qu'il passait les bras autour de sa taille, enfouissait la tête dans son t-shirt au niveau de son épaule, le serrait contre lui.

« Arrête tes conneries, murmura-t-il. Et… merci. De m'avoir raconté. »

Ce n'était pas l'idéal, il en était bien conscient, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, pour l'instant ; son amant- non, son _petit ami_ dut s'en rendre compte lui aussi, toutefois, et l'apprécier, heureusement, car la surprise passée il se contenta de glisser ses bras autour de lui sans un bruit. De suivre, de quelques doigts pensifs, les courbes du tatouage dans son dos – et de presser son visage contre ses cheveux, presque en un baiser.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait fort. Keigo le sentait.  
Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, ou le lendemain ou trois jours après peut-être, lorsqu'il serait rentré de son unique rendez-vous de l'après-midi pour trouver Touya encore chez lui et l'air toujours aussi mélancolique, il s'assiérait en silence sur le canapé à ses côtés ; jetterait un coup d'œil au dessin animé qu'il regardait sans le voir ; puis accepterait son invitation tacite à s'allonger contre lui, frissonnerait en le sentant passer un bras autour de sa taille. Cesserait de respirer lorsque sa main libre trouverait la sienne.  
Et puis dans le silence entre eux il jugerait le moment bon et il murmurerait : _Je connais une psy, tu sais. Elle m'a bien aidé, y'a quelques années._

Touya se tairait un instant encore. Ne laisserait rien paraître. _T'avais besoin d'une psy, toi ?_ Comme s'il ne connaissait pas la réponse et comme s'il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi – mais il ne refuserait pas. Alors Keigo promettrait de lui donner l'adresse.

Et elle l'aiderait, avec ça, bien mieux que Keigo lui-même ne le pouvait – mais d'ici là il garderait la tête contre son épaule, son corps contre le sien, et il ne lâcherait pas sa main.

* * *

Six mois plus tard, c'est un rayon de soleil mal placé qui fit réaliser à Touya qu'il se trouvait encore dans un certain luxueux appartement du dernier étage, plutôt que dans le studio miteux qu'il louait à l'autre bout de la ville-  
Et puis il grimaça et garda les yeux fermés avec davantage d'insistance tandis que la conscience lui revenait. _Putain de salon traversant_. Pile poil le genre de trucs qu'il aurait trouvé insupportable – s'il n'y avait eu le corps tiède de Keigo blotti contre le sien. Le bras de Touya autour de sa taille, et son visage enfoui entre ses omoplates.

… Il n'était pas certain qu'il s'y ferait un jour – à tout ça. S'endormir au milieu de l'après-midi, pressé contre son dos, en se fichant pas mal des conneries qu'il pouvait bien regarder à la télévision.

Mais six mois s'étaient écoulés, si ce n'était plus, et les choses avaient changé.  
Le blondinet s'était habitué en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, lui. En quelques semaines à peine, il s'était fait une bonne idée de ce qu'il aimait manger, de ses émissions préférées, et il avait cessé d'hésiter à lui demander de rester, de passer toute la nuit avec lui ; il avait enregistré son numéro dans le portable de Touya avec un petit cœur à côté, que Touya n'avait toujours pas pris la peine d'enlever d'ailleurs, et puis il lui avait dit de garder les clés. De revenir quand il le voulait.

Alors c'était ce qu'il avait fait.  
Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça devait bien faire une ou deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus vu l'infâme papier peint défraîchi de son studio, en fait. La moitié de ses affaires qui devait être entassées quelque part dans la grande armoire de Keigo. Et pas seulement ça, mais…  
Là, c'était… dimanche, il lui semblait. Ou peut-être lundi. Le petit restaurant dans lequel il faisait la plonge était fermé, aujourd'hui. Dans quelques jours, il aurait rendez-vous avec la psychologue que l'autre homme lui avait recommandée, le docteur Midoriya, et elle était… avait été pleine de tolérance et de compassion, depuis le début ; y compris quand il avait eu de la peine à lui raconter les choses, qu'il s'était mis en colère ou qu'il avait perdu patience. La nuit comme en journée, il arrivait encore que les cris et les flammes le réveillent, que l'incendie le démange – mais parfois… il avait l'impression que la douleur commençait à reculer. Que c'était plus facile de réfléchir. Et même si le blondinet avait toujours ce boulot de merde qui lui plaisait qu'à moitié, il-

Soudain, Touya le sentit remuer contre lui, le temps de changer de position, et il ouvrit un œil. Songea à le refermer, histoire de faire semblant de dormir un peu plus longtemps ; abandonna l'idée dès l'instant où les doigts de l'homme entre ses bras se mêlèrent aux siens.

« Hey, souffla celui-ci, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Bien dormi ? »

Dans ces moments-là, en général, Touya le chassait d'un faux mouvement d'humeur. Lui pinçait la cuisse pour le faire taire. Mordillait la peau de sa nuque, parfois, juste à la naissance de ses beaux cheveux blonds.  
Cette fois-ci, il se contenta d'émettre un vague grognement, de glisser la main jusque sur son ventre. De la passer sous son t-shirt, l'air de rien ; et d'esquisser un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il le sentit frissonner au contact de leur peau.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu penses être en train de faire, là ? demanda aussitôt son beau blond, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le souffle un peu plus court.  
– Rien du tout », mentit Touya d'un murmure rauque contre son oreille, avant d'en attraper le lobe entre ses dents ; et son sourire se fit plus large encore lorsque Keigo trembla à nouveau, se pressa contre lui davantage. « Rien que tu n'apprécies pas, en tout cas. »

Et bien sûr qu'il l'appréciait – il suffisait de l'entendre retenir un soupir de plaisir lorsque sa main descendit jusqu'entre ses jambes pour en être sûr. De le voir se tortiller pour que le contact soit plus franc, de le sentir attraper son poignet pour l'encourager ; et tout ça lui donnait juste envie d'aller encore plus lentement.

« Hmm… _Touya…_ »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui ne put retenir un frisson. _Bordel_. Il adorait ça, quand son petit ami gémissait son prénom, l'appelait sur ce ton – et il devinait d'ici le sourire satisfait qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres en ce moment même, parce qu'il le _savait_ , bien sûr. Cet enfoiré. Ses caresses se firent plus décidées, pour la peine. Keigo ne put retenir un cri ; et Touya le savoura jusqu'au dernier écho.

« Aah _bon sang_ , s'exclama le blondinet, pourquoi t'es si parfait… Je t'aime, Touya… »

Son cœur manqua un battement.  
C'était chiant, en fait, mais son cœur manquait un battement à chaque fois qu'il le lui disait, soupirait, criait, gémissait – et la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était que ça recommence, maintenant. Encore et encore.

« Tu sais que je peux plus me passer de toi, mon joli blondinet. »

Il sentit plus qu'il entendit le torse de son amant être secoué d'un éclat de rire contre lui, preuve que oui, il en avait conscience, le salaud.  
Une chance que Touya n'y voie aucun inconvénient. Une chance, vraiment, que Touya s'en foute complètement, parce que tout ce qui comptait en cet instant c'était lui, que la seule chose qui lui importait au quotidien c'était lui-

« _Je te quitte, John !_ hurla soudain une voix féminine – et Keigo stoppa tout mouvement d'un coup, pour se redresser sur un coude et jeter au poste de télévision un regard ahuri.  
– Attends, quoi ?! »

Complètement abasourdi, Touya l'observa fixer la télévision, dévisager les personnages à l'écran, ne pas croire à ce qu'il voyait se jouer sous ses yeux… Et puis accepter la nouvelle, visiblement, avant de se laisser retomber dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? demanda-t-il sitôt qu'il eut récupéré son petit ami contre lui, moitié moqueur, moitié sérieux.  
– Hé, ça fait des _années_ que j'ai pas manqué un épisode, d'accord ? »

Il le toisa d'un coup d'œil clairement réprobateur, cette fois-ci. Ce mec était juste… pas possible.

« C'est catastrophique, jugea-t-il. Faudra vraiment que je t'oblige à regarder des trucs meilleurs que ça. »

Pour toute réponse, Keigo se remit à rire et sa main retrouva la sienne, mêla à nouveau leurs doigts ; mais rien que ça, songea Touya, c'était déjà une promesse, en soi. Même s'ils ne parvenaient pas toujours à tout se dire, même s'il était presque certain que chacun d'eux douterait encore, même s'il n'était pas sûr que le feu cesserait un jour de le fasciner autant que sa chaleur le rassurait…  
Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de l'homme qu'il aimait, et se dit qu'il avait de la peine à croire que le brasier qui consumait sa poitrine représente un réel danger.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic jusqu'à la fin x3  
Je vais tâcher d'enchaîner avec la suite des autres fics que j'ai pas encore terminées sur ce fandom (si je décide pas de partir refaire ma vie en Alaska d'abord /bam/), mais d'ici là, je vous souhaite plein de belles choses et je vous dis à très bientôt ! Prenez soin de vous ! :)


End file.
